Finally A Leah, Jacob and Embry fanfic
by cubgirl
Summary: Leah's life was finally starting to make sense but then her past comes once more into the picture. But a happy ending can't be too far away from her, they can't escape her forever. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**** A/N** The only people that have imprinted are Sam with Emily, Jared with Kim and Quil with Claire. This is one year after the wolfs and the Cullens killed Victoria. Edward and Bella are married and Bella is already a vampire and they had Rennesme, but Jacob didn't imprint her.

Chapter 1

I had returned last night from my two-week vacation with my grandma in California. But as soon as I woke up, I knew the day was going to be pretty weird, I mean, the sun and the hot weather should have been warning enough. Sunny in California was pretty normal but sunny in La Push was very, VERY weird.

Ever since, Mom had started to hanging out with Charlie, the house had been pretty empty. She said she was "only" going to keep him company but how STUPID does she think I am!!!!!!! There was definitely something going on between them. OH MY GOD Oh. My. God. I just realized my MOM has a boyfriend, pretty much everybody in the pack has imprinted and I' m still alone. Ughhhhhhhhhhhh, there's definitely something wrong with me, NO WAIT, there is definitely something wrong with the universe, it hates me. Yeah, that's it, the universe is playing some dirty little joke on me.

As I walked down the beach I noticed that nobody from the pack was hanging out here, just some random people, but nobody from the pack. Somebody was ALWAYS here, but today I was the only one. This was even weirder because it was sunny, hot and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The guys wouldn't miss an opportunity to come to the beach in this weather. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. Oh well, whatever, I prefer to be alone than with THE boys who annoy the HELL out of me.

I started walking towards a tree that was like my tree. When I was little Seth, me and my dad used to spend the whole afternoon here just staring at the waves. This thought of my dad sent a sudden rush of emotion so strong that I had to sit down and hug myself so hard to feel a little bit of comfort. I didn't recognize that I was crying until my vision was blurry and I was having difficulties breathing. I probably spent like two hours just crying and staring at the waves, when I suddenly hear various footsteps behind me and a husky voice called out.

"**Hey Leah, long time, no see"** said the annoying leech lover.

I cleaned up my face with my hands and responded:

"**What do you want?"** trying to sound mean but my voice broke at the last word. Then I proceeded to get up and walk the other way into the forest because if they saw me like this, they would never let me live this down.

"**Are you ok?"** asked Embry alarmed.

I continued to walk away

"**Just leave me alone"** I screamed at them.

"**Just leave her alone"** I heard Seth whispering to the others. They stopped following and went back to the beach all but one.

"**Hey, I asked you a question, are you ok?"** said Embry.

What the hell? Why is this guy still following me?

"**Yes, I am ok. Just leave me alone, Embry"**

"**No, you are not ok, you were crying and I want to know why"** he said speaking with a genuine voice of worry.

I hadn't notice that he was so close to me until I turned around and smacked against him. He was so close that I actually fell down.

"**I told you, just leave me alone"**

He pulled me up and took me into his arms. This hug felt very different ; it was warm and I wanted to stay there forever. Why was I feeling like this?! The last time that I felt like this was with Sam but he just ripped my heart out and stomped on it. And the other time was with Jac…, forget about him he wasn't even worthy of mentioning and I'm not very sure if I really felt that for HIM.

"**Wait, What, get away form me, let me go!!!!!!!!!!"** I screamed and pushed and kicked.

"**No, I'm not going to let you go until you are ok again"** he just tighten his hold on me.

"**Embry if you don't let me go, I'm going to hit you where it hurts and you are going to talk like a girl for three months"** I threatened him.

"**I don't care; you can do whatever you want. I'm not going to let you GO"**

Exasperated I had to do the only thing that was going to work: lie.

"**I'm ok again, see?"** I smiled sarcastically

He actually fell for it and let me go but kept both my hands. This felt nice too. Then, I started noticing how muscular his arms were and what broad shoulders he had. He just smiled warmly and my heart went ballistic. WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH HIM? AND WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH ME? I had only been away for two weeks.

"**Are you sure you are ok?"** he asked again.

"**Yes"** but this just brought more tears to my eyes. I pushed him off and ran away. He ran after me but since I'm the fastest of them all and had had a head start, he was soon out of view.

I ran into this little meadow and climbed the tallest tree, knowing he was still looking for me. This was like a freaking game of hide-and-seek. Some part of me wanted him to find me and hug me again but the bigger part wanted the other part to SHUT UP!!! About 10 minutes later, I hear his voice calling out to me.

"**Leah, Leah, I know you're around here, come out, I just want to talk to you!"**

I was not coming down from this tree! Even if I had to stay up here all day!

"**Come on, Leah, your acting like a little girl. Come out, I just want to talk to you."**

I couldn't take it anymore**. "I'M acting like a little kid, what about YOU, following me around?"** I said, shaking. It took a couple of deep breaths for me to calm down.

"**Oh there you are, I knew I was going to find you"** he looked up to me and started climbing up. Soon he had me cornered.

"**Embry, why do you keep following me?"**

"**I just want to know what the matter with you is"**

"**That is SO not it; now tell me WHAT IS GOING ON?"** I demanded.

He looked kind of nervous, like thinking what to do next.

"**Fine, I'll tell you what's going on."** And he leaned into my face, until he was three inches away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**Is this some stupid joke you and your little friends are playing on me?" **I asked kinda nervous.

"**This is no joke, it's totally me"** he responded.

"**Then prove it!"**

"**You want me to prove it? FINE"** And he pressed his lips against mine so fiercely that I was soon out of air.

OH MY GOD, did Embry just KISS me? Did I want him to stop? NO HELL NO.

Oh my god, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be with Embry. I CAN'T be with Embry. He's 2 years younger that I am and plus, he is not my imprint.

"**So what you think?"** he said breaking my internal battle.

"**I think…..uh….uh…I don't know what to think"** I said

"**Well, you want to know what I think?"**

"**Uh, sure"** I said still in shock.

"**I think that you shouldn't leave for two weeks. I think that you feel the same way that I feel about you."**

Is he reading my mind or something? **"When did you start feeling like this?"** I asked truly curious.

"**I don't know. I guess like two days after you left. I just missed you so much and I was always thinking of you. It was Jacob who made me realize that I liked you—"**he said looking down.

"**You told JACOB?"** Now I was really worried.

"**Noooooo, he just made this stupid comment about you and I got seriously pissed and I actually phased and attacked him."** He admitted

"**Wow" **was all I could say.

"**You probably think I'm stupid, right?**

"**No, not at all. I think that you are rather sweet. And what you did was unbelievable, defending me from your BEST friend"** I chuckled.

"**Yea, well…"** he said while tracing my lips with his fingers. I smiled and blushed at the same time.

When he saw this, he started kissing from cheeks down to my lips. After a couple of seconds, I pushed him away.

"**What's the matter?"** he asked sounding hurt.

"**We can't be together; we're not each other's imprint. We're not meant to be together." **I explained.

Understanding flashed through his eyes. **"We may not be each other's imprint, but that does not mean I can't be in love with you and we can't be together."**

Same Embry, trying to find the answer to everything.

"**You're in love with me?"** I asked

"**Yeah, is that so hard to believe?"** he asked chuckling.

"**Yeah, kinda. But what if we imprint in the next month or next week or maybe tomorrow…?"** I said thinking about my love triangle with Sam and Emily; and the OTHER one.

"**Well, we can be together until that happens, but I promise to you, THAT is NOT going to happen anytime soon." **

"**How do you know?"** I asked.

"**I just do, ok?"** I looked into his eyes and saw honesty in them.

"**Ok, I can't believe I'm doing this but until then."**

"**Cool"** he said and then he kissed me once more.

We spent that whole afternoon just talking and catching up. I found out a lot of things that I did not know about him like the fact that he was the smartest of the pack (and the guys often gave him a hard time about this), he had never had a girlfriend, (which surprised me) and that he did not want to imprint (this surprised me even more, but I didn't want him to imprint either).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, the pack gave us a hard time because yesterday we weren't with them. Thank GOD, they didn't even think that we could've been together.

We tried not to think about what had happened between us the day before while in our wolf forms. Of course there were a couple of times when we almost messed everything up. Like this one time when Paul said a stupid comment about Embry.

XXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXX

We were all in Paul's house watching a romantic comedy and obviously the two protagonists kissed.

"**HA, HA, HA Embry will NEVER get to kiss a girl. Dude, seriously, you should just drop the books and look for a girl. I mean, if any of them will be BLIND enough to let you go out with them."** He said, laughing so hard he was crying. And everybody else laughed like the morons that they were.

"**YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, OK? Girls like guys who are not BRAIN-DEAD like some people I know."** I said while shaking violently. I was so pissed I had to run out the house before I phased and almost killed Paul with my bare teeth. Embry came out and had to stop me along with Seth and Quil; it took a good 20 minutes for me to calm down.

XXXXXX END OF FLASHBACK XXXXXX

And there was this other time like a week after with Jacob and Jared. Oh my God, that was the scariest of all.

XXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXX

We were all at the beach when Jacob, Jared and I got into this fight, where they were taunting me about my love life and how me being a bitch was the reason I was alone. Embry came running so fast that at the blink of an eye, Jacob and Jared were in the floor, holding their bleeding jaws. And then he just started screaming trying to defend me.

"**SHE ISN'T ALONE AND SHE ISN'T A BITCH, YOU ARE. THE WHOLE SAM AND EMILY THING WASN'T HER FAULT. IT WAS HIS AND HE SHOULD PAY FOR IT."** He looked so red and was shaking so hard that he looked like a shaking tomato.

I tried calming him down by pushing him into the forest. Everybody was looking after us with suspicion in their eyes.

XXXXXX END OF FLASHBACK XXXXXX

You could say that being with Embry made me happy again and not so defensive all the time.

One day, my little brother approached the subject while I was in my room, listening to some music.

_Knock, Knock_

"**Leah, can I come in? I want to talk to you."** He said from the hall.

"**Sure, little bro, come on in."** I said turning down the stereo.

"**Hey"** he said while coming in and sitting on my bed.

"**Hey, so what did you want to talk about**?" I said while pushing up to sit on my bed.

"**Um, it feels kinda awkward asking you this**" he looked nervous and scared.

"**Shoot"** I encouraged.

"**Um, for the last couple of days, me and the rest of the guys have noticed that you and Embry spend a lot of time together."** He said very fast.

"**Yeah, so?"**

"**Sooooo, we, well mostly me, have been wondering what happened between you two in the beach then the forest place thingy, uh, I don't know?**

"**You guys were talking about us behind our backs?"** I asked defensively

"**No, No, we weren't actually talking about it. I picked it up from their thoughts. And, you know, since I'm your brother. Well, I wanted to get it cleared before they get a bad idea." **

"**Nothing is going on between me and Embry, if that's what you're asking."**

"**Are you sure? 'Cause you two have been spending an awful lot of time together."**

"**Yes, I am sure, Seth, trust me. We just have a lot in common."**

"**Well, ok, but if something does go on between you, will I be the first one to know?"** he looked with sad puppy dog eyes.

"**Of course you will, Seth, you're my little brother. And I repeat there is nothing on between us."**

"**Ok, then can I ask one more question, then?"**

"**Sure, ask anything you want."**

"**Well, do you like Embry, as in like, like?"** he asked looking down.

"**Um, Uh…"**

He looked up seeing me blush and smile at his question.

"**Oh my God! You do! Don't you?"** He said very excitedly.

I giggled. **"Well, I'm not going to deny it and I'm not going to accept it"** I said while looking down at my hands.

"**Oh my god, you do! I promise you, I'm not going to tell the guys"** he said this with a huge smile in his face.

I swear to God sometimes my brother is worse than a girl best friend and sometimes I wonder if he should have been born a girl.

"**Ok"** I shrugged and showed no emotion in my face**. "Anything else you would like to ask, Seth?"**

"**No, I'm good. You know it was kinda nice having this conversation with you. We should do this more often." **He said

"**Yes, we most definitely should. Hey, why don't we go to our tree, remember, and, I don't know, catch up or something?"** I offered.

"**Yeah, of course I remember, we totally should. How about tomorrow?"**

"**Ok, tomorrow sounds good"**

"**Ok, well, bye, I'll see you later."**

"**Bye. Oh and Seth?"** I said

"**Yeah?"**

"**If you tell anybody about this little talk, I will BREAK your neck, got it?"** I threatened with a sinister smile.

"**Yep, most definitely got it, this is so cool, I mean—"**

"**Seth, shut up"** getting annoyed by his too happy attitude.

"**Shutting"** he said while closing the door.

I really hope my brother keeps his promise or I was really going to have to break his neck.

* * *

Hi!!!!!! please read and review. tell me if i should continue or not. i want to thank my BFF, Melanie for checking the story for grammar.

im looking for a beta-reader, so if you know one or are one please send me a message and i ll see.

remember peace and love always


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day, I was woken up by Seth slamming my door open and screaming:

"**LEAH, LEAH, GET UP, LET'S GO, COME ON, LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!!!!!!!!!"**

I checked the clock and it said it was still 6:30 freakin' AM. I got up giving him the dirtiest look I could manage, which was good because he left in the blink of an eye.

Since it was starting to look sunny again, I threw on my only bikini (green, of course, my favorite color), a t-shirt, some shorts and flip-flops that showed my bloody red toenails. The bikini had been a gift from Emily, but since I was so mad at her and the whole world, I had never worn it. And to be honest, I looked gooood in it. Then I took my time coming down the stairs just to annoy Seth, who was standing at the door, jumping up and down, giving me an annoyed look.

We walked down to beach, well, actually, we ran because I started tickling him and he ran away, and then out for revenge, he ran after me with some big ass blue bug. When we arrived at the beach, we started a stick fight and when nobody won, Seth tackled me and we just laughed forever. It had been so long since I had this much fun, probably since the whole Sam thing and again since the Black wolf. I hadn't noticed but I really missed my brother in the sense that we weren't like other siblings, we use to have fun together. But since Sam left me, I was full of anger and rage and would snap at anybody in an unexpected moment and then becoming a wolf, my dad's death and the Black wolf situation made things even worse.

We finally arrived to our tree and we sat down at its roots that were sticking out to form little benches. We started catching up and Seth pretty much told me his story that had started over a year ago, it was like I had been absent the whole time. He told me how he was getting pretty good grades but nothing compared to Embry's (I blushed at the mention of his name). He told me how the guys would tease him when he would get distracted in his wolf form and how he would get pissed whenever the guys would say mean things about me. He also told me that he liked this girl who was in all of his classes, but never had the guts to ask her out. Then the subject gave a 180 degree turn to me.

"**So, when did you start liking Embry?"** he asked looking at the ocean.

"**I think that I NOTICED him that day when he told me everything**" I said a little bit embarrassed.

"**Aha, so you admit it, you DO like Embry!"** he said

I just chuckled.

"**You know Embry kept it well hidden because I never got that he liked you. The only time that I noticed something was when he attacked Jacob about that comment about you. I was pissed but I was able to control myself, but I guess Embry couldn't."** he explained.

"**Yeah, you know, I never got all the details about that, what DID Jacob say about me?"**

"**He said that …uh….UGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! just thinking about me makes me so MAD!!!"** I had never seen Seth this mad.

"**Don't be, it probably was some stupid comment."** I assured him while giving him a one arm hug.

"**That's what I mean, it wasn't some STUPID comment."**

"**Just tell me what he said"** I said worried that he had spilled the beans.

"**Fine"** he said while looking at the waves, that had always calmed him even when he was little.

XXXXXX FLASHBACK (Seth's POV) XXXXXX

It had been two days since my sister had left for California with Nana. I was so happy that I would have the house all to myself, but I was starting to miss her (but I couldn't possibly tell anybody this because they would think I'm some big pussy).

We were all at the beach just relaxing and enjoying the good weather, well, good for La Push, when Paul asked who we thought was hot.

"**Kim is the hottest, obviously"** Jared said

"**Nuh-uh, Emily is the hottest"** Sam said.

Then Paul said the unexpected: **"You know who I think is hot, the Cullen girls, they might be stinky, but they're still HOT and that Victoria lady we killed last summer"**

We all looked at him in astonishment. He always said he hated vampires ESPECIALLY the GIRLS.

Quil just shrugged his shoulders and then Jacob spoke.

"**Leah's caliente hot, but I mean, extremely HOT. She has an unbelievable body, but then again her bitchy attitude fucks everything up. If she wasn't such a bitch all the time, then maybe I can get something out of her, if you know what I mean?"** he said winking and nudging Embry in the arm.

I was so mad, I wanted to rip his head off and shred it into tiny little pieces. Everyone was laughing theirs off. That is when I notice Embry shaking violently, he was taking deep breaths and had his eyes closed.

"**Dude, what's the matter?" **Quil asked him.

Embry just to a deep breath.

"**Dude?"** Jacob nudged him again.

"**How can you say that about her?"** Embry asked with clenched teeth.

Jacob didn't answer

"**Answer me" **he said.

Jacob just shrugged his shoulders.

I proceeded to get up giving Jacob a dirty look and flipping him out.

As I walked back to my house, I heard growling and a blood-curling scream. I ran back to see Embry on top of Jacob (both in their wolf forms), scratching and biting him. The others were also in their wolf forms trying to separate them. When Jacob phased back, he was really messed up. It took another hour for Embry to calm down enough to phase back; he then just stormed off into the forest with a low **"I'm sorry"** to Jacob.

XXXXXX END OF FLASHBACK XXXXXX

* * *

hiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im really glad for all the reviews you have sent. i want to thank my bff, melanie for being my beta-reader. i'm still looking for another beta-reader, please contact me

remember peace and love


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tears were already rolling down my face; I couldn't believe Jacob had said that. What happened to the guy who used to think there was more to me than looks and attitude? Where is he now? I was so mad, I was shaking uncontrollably, my nails were digging into the tree's roots and my tears of sadness had turned to tears of rage and frustration. At this moment, I hated Jacob more than I hated Sam (and that was saying something). Seth knew better than to talk to me, so he just let me get my frustration out by crying out of anger, screaming at the top of my lungs, and throwing rocks into the ocean with such force that I could've easily dislocated my shoulder if I wasn't a werewolf. After a couple of hours, I was ok again. Seth had been so good to me, letting me cry and vent (of course, I was careful not to say too much) the whole time.

The only thing he said the whole time was: **"I' m sorry, I wish I could understand; I wish to take the pain away, I wish Paul would've never asked that stupid question, I'm sorry"**

"**It's ok, Seth, it wasn't Paul's fault or yours, don't worry" **I cleaned up my eyes. **"But we didn't come here to cry and feel bad, we came here to have fun and just spend some time together, like we did before this whole werewolf mess happened, remember?**

"**Yeah, those were some good times we had together"** he said smiling

"**Yeah. **

**Seth, I miss Dad soooo much, I need him, he was the first person to tell me that this whole thing wasn't going to change me and he believed in me and made me feel better all the time and…"** I couldn't continue anymore because I was sobbing uncontrollably and he hugged me, this hug had something that made me feel much better, it was the hug of a good brother, his hugs always made me feel so much better just like that dad's, he was becoming more like Dad everyday, but when all of this happened, we even sopped talking because I was so mad at everything and everyone.

"**I miss him, too. And a lot"** I felt him shaking, but it was because he was crying, too. Then he laughed a shaky laugh, **"So much for not crying, huh?"** I cleaned up his tears, he was still my little brother and I cared for him so much. I felt like we had bonded so much that I was starting to appreciate his company. Sometimes, I thought he was so annoying, but he was one of the people that really understood me and knew why I was this way.

"**What do you want to do, now?"** he asked with a smile that was definitely Dad's.

"**I don't know, let's go to the mall and I don't know, do something"** I suggested.

"**Ok, sure, it's been so long since we've been there and probably we'll see Alice there"**

"**Ok, let me call mom and tell her where we're going".** I took out my cell phone and called her.

"**Hey, mom. Me and Seth are going to the mall, ok?"**

"**How are you going to get there?"** she asked me, she never asks how I'm going to get places, she just says **"Ok, see you later"** but not this time

"**We'll probably phase and run there"**

"**You know what, why don't you two come home? I have a surprise for you, Leah"**

"**Oooookkkkk, see you in a few, mom"** I hung up

"**What'd she say?"** Seth asked looking at me weirdly

"**She said she has a surprise for me"**

"**Ok, why don't we go home and see what it is?"**

This was weird. My mom and Seth were both acting very weird. The walk home was quiet, I was doing a lot of thinking about what had Seth just told me and the surprise my mother had for me.

When we arrived home, Seth ran into the house and closed the door in my face. HOW RUDE!!!!!!! I opened the door annoyed and noticed that neither my mom nor Seth were anywhere to be seen.

"**MOM, SETH, WHERE ARE YOU?"** I screamed

"**We're in the garage, honey"** my mom responded

I walked to the garage, not knowing what to expect. I opened the door and behind my mother and Seth was a beautiful red Escape. They had smiles from ear to ear when my mother came to me and hugged me so tightly that I thought she was going to break my spine. **"Surprise, honey"** my mom said. I started crying for a third time today, but this time my tears were of happiness.

"**This is for me?"** I asked

"**Yep!!!"** responded Seth, who also came to hug me

"**OH MY GOD!!!!!!"** I started screaming and jumping up and down with my brother.

I couldn't believe it, my mother had just bought ME a BRAND NEW SUV. IT WAS MINE.

"**NOW you can go to the mall"** my mom said when I calmed down, well, when I at least stop screaming.

As soon as my mom gave me a couple of rules and money, at least $100 to spend, I got into my new SUV with Seth and drove away to the mall in Port Angeles. You could say that we had money, compared to the others, but I never expected to get a new CAR. My mom was the owner of the only deli in town and my dad had had a pretty steady job. We had one of the biggest houses in La Push, even Forks, you could say.

As I was driving down to the only stoplight in La Push with the music as loud as possible, I hadn't noticed but the whole pack was at the beach looking our way with their mouths hanging open. I swear I saw a fly get into Jared's mouth. When the light turned red, I obviously had to stop and when I did, it was like a cue for the guys to come running towards us.

"**Oh my god, is that your mom's new SUV?"** asked Paul

"**Nope, it's mine"** I answered with a smile. I wanted to run over Jacob with my SUV, he was just standing three inches from the front of the car, but I didn't want to get blood on the paint.

"**NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"** they all exclaimed in surprise

"**YEEESSSSS," **I said** "Oh, it's green, got to go, bye"** I said with a wave.

I pressed the gas with my foot and winked and blew a kiss to Embry, who was standing next to me (without letting anyone see) before the car impulse forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After spending the rest of the day at the mall, I came home to find a car that I wasn't expecting to be outside my house, especially this late.

"**What's Embry doing here?"** Seth asked, yawning. We were both really tired.

"**I don't know"** I said shrugging my shoulders and picking up the bags from the trunk.

"**Oh please, like YOU don't know"** Seth said rolling his eyes, helping me.

"**I don't, really"** I opened the door.

"**MOM"** we both screamed at the same time.

"**In the kitchen, honey"** I walked over, putting my stuff in the couch as Seth went upstairs to his room to put his new things away.

"**Hey mom."** I looked at him. **"Hi Embry"** I said smiling

He was sitting at the table, while my mom was cleaning everything up.

"**What are you doing here?"** I asked Embry

"**Nothing, I wanted to talk to you but you wee still shopping"** he said with a smile.

"**Well I'm here now, lets go outside"** I said while I motioned with my head.

"**Ok, good night, Sue"** he said giving my mother a hug

"**Good night, dear, say hi to your mother for me"**

"**Will do, bye"**

We sat down in the steps in front of the house.

"**So, how was shopping?"** he asked

"**It was nice, you know, to be able to forget about everything for a while and just relax and spend some quality time with my brother" **I said looking him in the eyes.

" **I missed you, Leah"** he said while taking my hand in both of his.

"**I missed you, too, Embry"** I said giving him a kiss. How I hope no one saw that.

"**Are you going tomorrow to quil's birthday party?"** He said while playing with a strand of my hair.

"**Yeah, sure, it's Quil, if I don't go he'll kill me"** I said laughing. Quil was like a little kid, an overgrown kid. If he didn't get his way, he would whine and bother until you give in and he'll be happy.

"**Yeah, you're right"** he said **"Listen, will you go with me?"**

"**Are you asking me out?"** I said, faking my surprisement

"**Yes, I am" **

"**Mmm, I don't know I'm not your girlfriend or anything like that"**

He rolled his eyes. **"Then will you be my girlfriend?"**

"**I don't know, maybe yes, maybe no."** he gave me a just-say-yes kinda look. **"Yes of course"**

"**Then will you go with me to the party?"**

"**Yes"** and then he grabbed me in a hug and kissed me while he was spinning me in his arms.

"**Um, Seth told me what happened while I was away"** I said looking down

"**About the Jacob situation**?" he asked and I saw his hand turn into a fist.

"**Yeah, I can't believe he actually said that"** my voice broke, I didn't want to cry and not in front of Embry and especially because of Jacob. I tried loosing up his fist to distract myself. **"And I really appreciate what you did for me and" **I clenched my teeth** "wait till I get my hands on him"**

"**Can I ask one question?"** he said very serious

"**Ok"** I said guarded after I calmed down

"**Why did Jacob say that? He must have had a reason to do so"** he said looking me in the eyes.

I couldn't stand his gaze so I looked into the dark night. **"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" **he said

"**I do, just give me a minute"** I assured him

After a couple of minutes, I explained everything to him. **"I don't really remember that much, because I was pretty drunk and he was too, but one night at John's party, he was in my class, Jacob and I, you know, kinda hooked up, but that was it, he wanted to go further but I wasn't THAT drunk. So I punched him, broke his nose and everything, and ran away. The he followed me until we got together for two months but then he broke up with me" **

"**When did that happen?"** he asked in a whisper

"**Um, probably like 4 months ago"**

"**Oh"** he said only this

There was more to the story, like that something happened and he thought it better if we went our different ways. He wasn't ready to deal with a girl like me. Jacob had actually patched up my heart after Sam, but then he just broke it into a trillion pieces; worse than Sam. I had been afraid to give my heart out to another guy, but the excitement got the best of me. Those long nights that we had spent together had all been a lie. He had lied to me, just like Sam had. But I thought maybe Embry was different.

"**Yeah, um, listen do you want to help me pick something out for tomorrow**?" I asked trying to change the subject and the places my mind was going.

"**Sure" **

"**Well, come on"** I pulled him by the hand into the house and showed him everything I bought. I settled with a cute yellow sundress, that was perfect for the occasion, not to dressy but not too casual.

"**It's midnight, you should probably go home"** I said to him while I took everything up to my room.

"**Yeah, so do I pick you up or do I meet you over there or what?"** he asked while we walked to his car

"**Um, I'll meet you there, ok, cause I also have to take Seth"**

"**Ok, so good night"** he said while he got into his car and rolled down the window

"**Good night"** I leaned in but didn't kiss him

"**What, no good night kiss?"** he asked

"**Why do I always have to kiss you, why can't you kiss me?"** I argued

He gave me a kiss and said **"Are you happy now? I kissed you"**

"**Good and yes, I'm happy"** I said laughing

"**It was nice of you to share that story with me"** he said

"**It was nice to be able to share it with somebody and I'm glad it was you" **

"**Ok, well, I'll always be here for you" **

"**Thanks and good night" **It was starting to rain, I ran back to the porch.

"**Good night"** he said while he baked up from my driveway.

I went up to my room and immediately put my pjs on and jumped in bed, I was really tired. I had forgotten all about it while Embry was here, but now that he was gone I felt the drowsiness come back. Embry was necessary in my life; he was my strength and energy. I needed him and he needed me. I had been afraid of trusting my heart to somebody once again, but with Embry I felt it was protected and he wouldn't break it. He was the one to patch I up and keep it that way; whole.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning, jumping off the bed. That is when I noticed that it was 11:00 AM, I only had two hours to get ready. I ran to the bathroom pulling Seth out, who was brushing his teeth, he had also woken up late, and slammed the door in his face.

"**Sorry, little brother, need to get ready"** I said as I got in the shower.

"**UAHDJELL?!" **(WHAT THE HELL?!) I heard him exclaim as he pounded on the door.

"**Sorry, I won't take long, I love you" **I said as the water warmed up.

"**Wrirouchu"** (I love you too) and I heard him walk away.

After an hour, I got out, wrapped in a towel and saw Seth, asleep against the wall, waiting for me to come out. He was so cute when he was asleep, like a little baby, a little overgrown baby. I knelt beside him and gave him a small shake, he didn't wake up; I gave him a bit harder shake, he didn't wake up; I gave him such a hard shake that he actually fell from his sitting position.

_Thunk_

"**Huh…."** He exclaimed with his eyes still half-closed

"**You can go in now, Seth"** I said **"Thanks"**

"**Ok, I'm coming"** he said drowsy-like

"**Ok"** I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away to my room.

After spending half an hour curling my hair, I hadn't had the opportunity to cut it, so I was now by the middle of my back. I loved my hair long, but I had to cut it because of the stupid werewolf thing. Finally I was able to think. This was the first time anybody was going to see me and Embry together, as a couple. This thought was sort of scary, but at the same time, I couldn't wait to see their faces. Half my mind was saying: "What are they going to think? Will they make of us? Will they think we're stupid?" But my other side was saying: "Who cares what they say?" You and Embry, that is all that matters. They are going to see that you are over Sam and you are going to stand tall and proud." I went with the second one, I didn't care what they thought, this was my life and I had he right to be happy and it wasn't any of their business. I looked at my cell phone and saw that I only had 20 minutes to get ready. FUCK!!!! I immediately put on the dress, put some make up on and strapped a pair of heels that went perfect with the dress. I was finally ready with only five minutes to spare. I got my keys, cell phone and the bracelet my father had given me the day I phased for the first time, while he was at the hospital after suffering from his heart attack. I ran down the stairs and didn't see Seth.

"**Mom, where's Seth?!"** she was working on some papers

"**He's at the car waiting for you, dear" **

"**Oh, ok, thanks, see you later mom" **

"**Ok, see you, say happy birthday to Quil for me" **

"**Ok, love you, bye"** I walked to the door and saw Seth leaning against my SUV.

"**Finally, oh, you look pretty"** he said

"**Thanks, you cleaned up pretty good yourself" **

Ten minutes later, we arrived at Paul's house to find a huge banner in the roof saying: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, QUIL!"

"**Wow, that looks for 6 year old boy not an 18 year old werewolf" **I said

"**Oh, come on, let's go in"** Seth said pushing me.

When I entered the room, my eyes were immediately looking for Embry. I found him with Quil and Paul wrestling over a donut. Sam and Emily were nowhere to be seen and Jared and Kim were having a private conversation at the other end of the room.

"**Hey, it's my birthday, I get the donut"** I heard Quil say.

"**No way, it's my house, I get the donut"** Paul's gruff voice said

"**Just give me the damn donut"** said Embry. Jacob just took and ate the donut and simply walked away.

"**HEY!!!!!!"** all three of them exclaimed

At this moment, they all turned and caught me standing at the door. Their eyes bugged out and Paul and Embry walked over to me, while Quil went to a crying Claire.

"**Wow, you know, you look a lot like Leah, but you couldn't possibly be her, you're too pretty"** said Paul

"**Oh, shut up, you ass-hole"** Embry pushed him away and gave me a hug **"Hey, you look gorgeous"** he said while he let go but kept one hand.

"**Um, I'm going to go wish a happy birthday to Quil and then we'll do something just you and me, ok?"** I said

"**Ok, you want something to drink?"** Embry asked me

"**Yes, please"** he left to go to the kitchen

As I walked over to Quil, I heard a husky voice behind me.

"**Wow, Leah Clearwater saying please, that has to be a first"** said Jacob

"**What do you want?"** I asked defensively when I turned towards him

"**Nothing"** he said with a smile on his face

"**Then why are you bothering me?" **

"**Come here, I want to talk to you"** he said pulling me by the hand up the stairs. I tried to free myself but he was still stronger than me.

"**LET ME GO, JACOB!!"** I slapped him as hard as I could with my other hand. He let go and bent over in pain, I was still strong enough to inflict pain. I walked away but then he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me to his shoulders and took me to Paul's room. All the while, I had been kicking and punching him, this didn't affect him at all. I didn't want to scream because I didn't want Seth or Embry fighting with him, they could get hurt. He opened the door and locked it. He finally put me down.

"**WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S THE DEAL, JACOB**?!" I yelled, I was very mad, but I didn't phase because I had gained the self-control needed.

"**Are you and Embry together?"** he asked

I hesitated **"Yes, you got a problem with that?"** I asked

"**YES!!! Have you forgotten about US?"** he yelled

"**US?! THERE IS NO US, DON'T YOU REMEMBER? YOU BROKE UP WITH ME"** I screamed


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Now I was losing my temper. My hands were clenched into fists and my throat felt swollen, it did that when I wanted to cry, out of anger. He was bringing back memories that were locked in some part of my brain and it was too much for me to handle.

"**But I've been thinking about you this last two months and I want us to be together again" **he said coming forward to me with open arms

"**WHAT?!"** then I remembered the incident at the beach with Embry. I pushed him away. **"You just want to be with me because you want a one night stand and then that's it, we're done!" **

"**No, no, who told you that?" **

"**WHO DIDN"T TELL ME THAT! You are a bastard, Jacob Black and I hate you**!" I hit him in the gut with all my strength. He fell to the floor in pain and I ran down the stairs. Now, I was crying. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand HIM anymore.

When I came down, I saw everybody in the living room, laughing and having a great time. I stopped at the door and broke down; my mind was filled to its maximum.

"**WAIT!! Leah, come back"** I heard Jacob screamed as he jumped down the stairs.

"**Leave me alone, Jacob, so help me God, I will rip your head off if you take one more step"** I threatened. In this I heard people getting up and rushing towards us. Embry saw me sitting on the floor and crying and came rushing towards me. So did Seth, Emily and Kim. The rest were too shocked to ask any questions.

"**What's going on here? Leah, why are you crying?"** Embry asked desperately

"**Nothing happened, this is between Leah and me"** said Jacob, looking at everyone.

"**What happens to Leah is my business"** said Embry stepping forward and hiding me from view

"**And mine and Seth's"** said Sam, also stepping forward.

"**Yeah, so you better tell us what's going on!"** said Seth, still next to me

"**Nothing happened, you guys, just forget it"** I said getting up.

"**Leah, please"** said Sam.

"**Sam, please, just forget about it"** I said, Embry gave me a look **"Trust me"** I said to him. **"Let's go, come on"** I said pulling his hand and grabbing Seth's. **"I want to go to the beach" **

"**No, Leah; Embry and Seth stay her; you and Emily are going to come with me to my house"** said Kim.

"**Kim, please, I just want to go" **

"**Exactly, we're going to my house"** said Kim grabbing me by the hand

Kim and I had never been friends, we only knew each other because she was Jared's imprint and he was one of my "brothers". We never really even tried, she was always with Jared and I was always bitter, I didn't even care.

"**I'm going with you"** said Jared walking towards us

"**NO, you stay here and watch they don't kill each other**" said Kim pointing towards the rest. Embry, Sam and Seth were still glaring at Jacob and Paul, Quil, Collin and Brady were standing near just in case something happened. Jared looked at Kim, the way they look at their imprints; full of love and preoccupation.

"**I'll be ok, I'll see you later, love you"** said Kim giving him a kiss **"Come on, Leah"**

"**Let's go"** said Emily for the first time and grabbing my keys and cell phone **"I'll drive"**

They pulled me out the door and helped me into my car**. "I never even got to say happy birthday to Quil"** I said as we backed away from the curb.

"**I'm sure you can tell him later"** said Emily. I still loved Emily like a sister; she had and still was my best friend. She had always been a happy person and it radiated from her.

They just laughed and I had to because Kim's laughter was so contagious. But it was a shaky kind of laugh and if anybody else heard it they would think I had lost my mind, but at the moment I didn't care because I had indeed lost my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The drive to Kim's house was very quiet, almost maddening. We arrived and she took me to her room, it was so girly. MY GOD, I have never seen so many girly colors in one room at the same time. She and Emily went down to kitchen (while I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt that she had given me) to make hot chocolate and bring the gallons of ice cream. That was food for girls who needed comforting AKA girly comfort food. OH MY GOD I needed girly comfort food, thanks to Jacob. STUPID JACOB!!!! Ten minutes later, they arrived with three mugs of hot chocolate and two gallons of ice cream and lots of spoons.

"**Are you ok?"** asked Emily sitting next to me in Kim's queen sized bed.

I just shrugged my shoulders looking at the mug Kim had given me.

"**Come on, Leah, talk to us"** said Kim. I just kept looking down, the pain was too much. If I talked, I would explode and would break down once again.

"**Please, Leah, we're your friends, like family, what affects you, affects us too"** said Kim. Wow, its been a while since anybody said they were my friends and meant it, since I became a werewolf my bitterness drove away everybody and most of my high school friends were either married to some guy and moved out of here or they had gone to college out of the state.

"**Yeah, Leah, you'll fell better if you say what's on your mind"** said Emily. I looked at them. My tears had smudged my eyeliner and it created marks underneath my eyes.

"**Oh, Leah, please don't cry anymore"** said Kim as she gave me a hug. I didn't realize how a friend's hug could make you feel. I really did need a hug and a friend**. "Do you feel better now?"**

"**Yeah, I'm ok now. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"** I said

"**No, of course not, go ahead"** she said getting up to point me in the direction.

"**Thanks"**

I walked to the bathroom to wash my face (the cold water helped), I put my hair in a sloppy bun with a pin I found and went back to Kim's room. They had opened one of the gallons and it had three spoons sticking out. They were just placing the pillows in the floor to make more room in the bed when I came in.

"**Here's your mug, Leah"** said Emily handing it to me.

"**Thanks"** I drank a bit. I could feel the hot liquid going down my throat; it felt good and relaxing.

When I finished drinking the chocolate, Emily asked**: "What happened between you and Jacob up in Paul's room?"** And I told them everything from the party at John's house to the day that he broke up with me, then I told them what happened in Paul's room. I also mentioned the fight between embry and him because of his comment about me.

"**I can't believe he said that, I would've killed him right then and there"** said Kim with narrowed eyes. By then, we had finished with one of the gallons of ice cream.

"**You can't tell anybody that Jacob and I were together."** I made them promise

"**Ok, we promise and where does embry come in?"** asked Emily

I giggled **"Wow, he must really mean something to have you giggling"** she said

"**Yeah"** I said looking down to hide my smile

"**Ooooooooo, you're smiling"** she gasped **"Are you two a couple?"** said Kim

I hesitated **"Yeah"** I said nodding and blushing. Emily and Kim screamed, but it was the kind of scream girls do when they see their favorite hot actor.

"**When did that happen?"** Emily asked

"**Um, probably two weeks ago"** and I explained everything to them. I was beginning to trust them more and more, they were my friends. And it was nice having friends again; girlfriends.

"**Oh my god, your life is like a novel"** Kim said

"**I know and it is great"** I said with a sarcastic smile

"**You know I didn't mean it like that"** she said

"**I know, I just have to have a little humor or something in my life, if not I'll be a bitter werewolf."**

"**You are not a bitter werewolf; you're a nice, beautiful girl that's been through a lot. You're strong, Leah, one of the strongest women I know"** said Emily.

"**Thanks, it has taken a lot to grow such a thick skin"** I responded

"**I know, I couldn't relate or even begin to understand" **

"**So enough about me, what about you, what's been going on in your lives?"** I asked them both

"**Well,-"** started Kim.

Right then, the doorbell rang eagerly and there was pounding on the door, like someone wanted to break in.

"**Oh my god, who could that be?!"** said Kim alarmed and scared.

"**You guys stay up here, I'll go see who it is"** I said to them getting up

"**Be careful, Leah"** said Emily

"**Don't worry"** I assured them **"And don't move from this room and lock the door when I get out".**

I went flying down the stairs, without making any noise. I went to the garage and grabbed Kim's dad's baseball bat and went to the front door. All the while the pounding and the ringing at the door continued, getting more and more desperate. I looked through the windows of the dark house, but only saw the shadow of a tall figure. It would have been difficult to see anything because of the darkness, but my super freaky werewolf sight only made out a silhouette. I looked through the peep hole and saw nothing, but then the banging and ringing had stopped and the person started rattling and meddling with the doorknob. I hid behind it ready to swing at anybody. The doorknob finally clicked and turned, the person entered, it was a man. He turned to look at me and I swinged the bat with all my force, but he was able to evade it. He took the bat from my hands and turned on the lights. IT WAS JACOB!!!! He looked at me in the eyes, it was scary because I knew that look. He grabbed me by the waist, pulled me to him and kissed me. No one had ever kissed me like he did right now, it was fierce and hungry, like he wanted to prove something, like he wanted to prove he still loved me, like he said many times before.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

All the while he was kissing me, I was pushing and kicking, he wouldn't let me go. Then I remembered the only thing that would make him stop. So I let him kiss me for a couple of seconds and I got really got into it, I tangled my hands in his hair and when he noticed this he lifted me from the floor. Then I bit down on his bottom lip with all my force. He immediately backed away, bleeding. I pulled him outside and closed the door.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"** I asked him

"**OH GOD, I forgot how hard you bit"** he said when his lip stopped bleeding.

"**Don't change the subject!! Why did you do that? I'm not your girlfriend anymore and you can't play with me or my feelings. And why did you break in? You scared the crap out of us. We thought you were some robber or something worse. I still can't believe you did this, you know I'm with embry, YOUR BEST FRIEND, how do you think this is going to make him feel when he finds out? You ever thought of THAT, huh?!"** I asked him, I had lost my breath because I was so mad, if I didn't need to breath I would've continued on and on but I did need air. I could've ripped his head off right now, if I didn't want to hear his answers.

"**I'm sorry, it's just I can't believe you're with embry and that you thought I only wanted to be with you because I wanted to…you know…"**

"**Then why did you say that you wanted to get something out of me in the beach while I was away and why did embry attack you, huh?"** I asked him

"**Oh that, I didn't mean that, I don't know what happened to me that day"**

"**Well THAT hurt my feelings, Jacob"** he looked down but then his eyes opened and he looked mad.

"**Is that why you're with embry, because he defended you?!" **he asked

"**NO I'm with embry because I like him and he likes me"**

"**I really did like you, Leah, still do**" he said looking at me in the eyes.

"**Then why did you break up with me?"** I said, my eyes were starting to tear up.

"**I don't know, maybe, because I was afraid what the others might think"** he said afraid to even look at me.

"**WOW, if you were embarrassed of me, I shouldn't have wasted my time. You really are a jerk, Jacob Black. If you wanted to get back with me, you just lost the chance. I'm so glad I'm with embry, he is nothing like you. Goodbye**" I said opening the door and getting inside. **"Oh and of you don't leave in two minutes, I will call the cops and the guys"** I said closing the door and locking it.

I stayed in the living room waiting for him to leave, he did. I went back upstairs, but went straight to the bathroom. Then I started crying. HOW COULD HE BE EMBARRASED OF ME!!!! That was an ultimate low. Not even Embry said anything about being embarrassed, he was all for us to expose that we were together and he is one of the shiest guys I know. After ten minutes, I went back to Kim's room with a freshly washed face. I knocked several times, but no one answered. OF COURSE. I told them to not open the door and stay quiet.

"**Kim, Emily, open the door, it's me, Leah"** I said as I knocked again

From inside you could here them whispering:

"**Should I open it? What if it's a trap?"**

"**It's not a trap, it's Leah, open the door"**

When they opened the door and saw me, they came towards me to give me hugs**. "Oh my god, Leah, we were so worried"** said Kim.

"**We thought it was somebody you knew, because you sounded furious like hell"** said Emily

"**It was a moronic dog who came to assault me"** I said angrily

"**It was Jacob, wasn't it?"** said Emily crossing her arms over her chest.

"**Yes, GOD, he is so stupid and such a bastard"**

"**Wait, he assaulted you? How?"** asked Kim

"**He kissed me" **

"**That…" **said Kim. I know what she wanted to say, but Kim didn't curse, ever. I told them everything that happened.

"**Oh, I forgot to tell you, your phone was ringing non stop from the moment you went downstairs"** said Emily handing me my phone.

"**Who was it?" **

"**I don't know, we never answered" **

While I checked my missed calls, I noticed that they all had been from Seth, Sam and Embry. I called Embry first. It rang five times, but it wasn't Embry's voice that answered, it was Seth.

"**Hello, Leah? Are you ok? We're really sorry, Jacob got away from us and we went around looking for him but we didn't find him"** said Seth really fast.

"**Seth, give me the damn phone"** I heard

"**Leah, are you ok? Did he go over there? Do you want us to come over?" ** said Embry

I laughed **"Relax, Embry. I'm ok; yes he came over here and OF COUSE I want YOU to come over here but you can't" **

"**Why can't we go over there?" **

"**Uh…because…Wait; let me ask if you can come"**

I asked Kim because she was a sucker when her boyfriend was involved. **"Kim, can the guys come over, pleaseeee?"** I gave her a sad look

She looked at me for some time **"Sure, if it'll make you happy".** I gave her a smile

"**Yes, you can come over, Embry and of course the rest of the guys"** I said with a smile

"**Ok, see you in a few"**

"**Wait, Embry, did you tell the guys about US?"** I asked him

"**No, not yet, I was planning to do it when we were all at Kim's house. Did you tell Emily and Kim?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Ok, well then get prepared; see you in a few minutes"**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they arrived, they went straight to the living room, where all the cookies were. I think they smelled them from outside and since they were always hungry at all times. Seth came running towards me and gave me a bear hug that lifted me off the ground. Then he started spinning me , I laughed so hard.

"**Oh my god, I was so worried, Leah"** he said

"**I'm ok, Seth, and plus you're acting like the big brother and that is my job"** I said with a smile. He put me down and went to get a cookie.

Embry came towards me and gave me a hug. **"Are you ready?"** he asked me

I nodded **"Yeah"**

"**Um, guys, we have something to tell you"** he said in a sure and secure voice.

They all came back to the room one by one. Emily sat down in Sam's lap and Kim in Jared's; they both gave me big smiles. Kim mouthed **"Good Luck"** and I smiled back

"**What's going on?"** asked Paul as they all sat down on the floor

"**Um"** I took a deep breath **"The reason that Jacob and I fought was because he found out that Embry and I are together"** I explained

"**Together, as in a couple?"** asked Quil

"**Yeah"** said Embry looking at his best friend, taking me by the waist and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"**Cool, I always knew you two were going to end up together"** said Jared with a smile as everybody congratulated us.

Sam asked **"And why is Jacob mad about that?"** They all got really serious and turned to look at us.

I hesitated **"Because Jacob and I had, uh, hooked up about 4 months ago and then he broke up with me two months after" **

"**Whoa, you two had a history?!"** asked Seth

"**That's why you two always sneaked around and whenever you two were alone together and somebody else would come, one of you always left"** concluded Paul

They all gasped and said at the same time **"That's true" **

Even though I was nervous as hell, I had to laugh because that had been so funny. **"Yeah, so that's it" **I said

"**Cool… So… I'm hungry"** said Quil as he got up and walked around the sofa

"**You just ate a whole birthday cake that was for 16 people, how could you POSSIBLY be hungry?"** asked Collin

"**Claire got a piece, so it wasn't the whole cake actually" **

"**She got half of a HALF of a normal piece and that's because she cried for it"** said Brady

"**BLAH, I'm hungry"** screamed Quil doing some kind of spirit fingers in front of their faces.

"**What was "BLAH"?"** asked Brady mocking Quil's spirit fingers.

"**LA LA LA, I can't hear you, I'M HUNGRY"** Claire had been clapping and laughing all the time that Quil talked and now she was giggling and rolling all over the floor

"**WOW and YOU'RE supposed to be 18"** said Collin

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHH"** Quil screamed in a high pitched voice and putting his hands over his ears. Claire was now having a fit of giggles.

Collin and Brady always had each other's backs. I think it was because they were cousins or some kind of relatives, I don't know. But by now, we were all laughing so hard and when Quil slipped on something and fell, it was even more hilarious.

"**Qwil, wha happened????"** asked Claire walking over to Quil in her little wobbling walk

"**Awww, I'm ok, baby Claire"** said Quil taking her in his arms and throwing her in the air and then catching her again. She had another fit of giggles, yet again. **"WHY do you have a BAT in your living room, Kim?" **he asked looking slightly annoyed

"**OH, ask Leah about that, she's the hero"** she said still giggling

"**The hero? When is Leah ever the hero? What happened?"** Paul asked laughing

"**THIS happened"** I said throwing him one of the cushions, which he wasn't so fast to evade.

"**No, seriously, what happened?"** he asked again. And I told them everything that Jacob did when he broke into the house

"**WHOA, Embry you better be careful"** said Jared laughing and hugging Kim tighter to his body.

"**No, YOU better be careful"** said Embry throwing them another cushion and separated them.

We spent the rest of the night playing, talking, making fun of each other and eating. Emily, Kim and I did brownies, a lot, like four or five pans. When we brought them outside all the guys had attacked us but then when Paul and Jared were going to take the last pan that was in Emily's hands, she gave them a back-away-or-I'll-bite-your-hand-off kinda look and they immediately ran away, muttering to each other:

"**Since when does she eat a whole pan of brownies?"** asked Paul

"**I do not know"** said Jared when he saw her sit in a corner and start eating them; she didn't even share with Sam when he tried to take one.

* * *

Just a warning for the next chapter: you are going to love it

anyway i haven't been a ble to update because i was sick and my mom said i couldn't do anything else but be on my bed

oh and happy new year you guys

2009 woohoo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day, I woke up unable to move, I felt like I was tied down to the floor and two heavy things were over my stomach. I tried stretching but couldn't because I bumped into something with my feet. I lifted my head up to see that Embry's arms were holding me close to him and the two heavy things on top of my stomach were Seth and Collin sleeping, using my stomach as a pillow. Claire was cuddled up in Quil's chest covered with his jacket in front of me. Paul was on one of the chairs and on the other was Brady. And Sam and Jared had been smart enough to pull out the sofa bed. It was in times like this that I felt we were more than a pack of werewolves, we were brothers and sister (of course!) and we were family, there was something very powerful between us that nobody could damage or erase. My thinking had been interrupted by a clatter of pans in the kitchen. And then I noticed that Kim and Emily were not here.

"**Kim…Emily"** I whispered

The clatter stopped **"Did you hear that?"** whispered Kim to Emily

"**It's me, Leah"** I whispered to her

She came out of the kitchen and saw me **"Oh, Emily come over here" **

"**Help me" **I said pointing at Seth and Collin. They came over and took two cushions, I untangled myself from Embry's arms and lifted Seth's head first and Kim put the cushion underneath it and Emily did the same for Collin. We went to the kitchen and started breakfast. Half an hour later, Jared started calling for Kim.

"**He always does that"** said Kim as she went to him

The smell or Jared calling for Kim woke the rest up.

After spending the rest of the day at the beach two weeks after Quil's birthday, I couldn't help but worry and wonder where Jacob was. I hadn't seen him for over two weeks and I knew that the guys had heard from him while they were in wolf form but it had been exactly two weeks since I last phased.

We were all near the shore sitting in a circle. I got up and excused myself. If I couldn't locate Jacob on his cell, I was going to phase and ask him where he was. I walked to the parking lot and got inside my SUV. I dialed Jacob's number but no one answered. I called his house to maybe see if he was there. Billy answered.

"**Hi, Billy, it's Leah. I was just wondering where Jacob was" **

"**Oh, he's over at the Cullen's house"** he said

"**Oh, ok, well thank you, bye Billy"**

"**Bye, sweetie"**

He was over at the Cullen's house? What was he doing over there? I ran out of my truck and went to a secluded spot in the forest. There I took off my clothes and folded them neatly. Since it was already night fall I wasn't worried about being seen. I let the heat turn me into my four-legged half self. There I immediately picked up Jacob's thoughts. He was talking to the mind reading bloodsucker; I think his name was Edward. They were talking about someone called Rennesme, but then Edward picked up my thoughts before Jacob himself could and told him to phase back. His thoughts then died out from my mind, it was like I was disconnected from a three-way conversation. I phased back and put my clothes back on.

After I broke through the last of the trees to get back to the beach, I immediately felt this pull towards the circle; it was like a cable was making me go back. As this happened I felt Jacob didn't matter anymore and that I didn't matter to him either. And right now, I could care less if I ever saw him again.

When I sat down next to Embry, my heart beat like it was going to race out of my chest and my stomach was so full of butterflies, I thought I was going to puke. Then it all happened very fast.

"**Hey, where-"** Embry started saying but then his eyes bugged out and he froze mid-sentence.

I did the same, it was like I had never seen him before, everybody blurred out of view and we were the only ones on the beach. My whole universe was revolving around him, my plans, my priorities, everything had changed, they all included Embry now. HE was the center of my universe. I had completely forgotten about my past with Sam and Jacob.

All the while, everybody had been trying to get our attention.

"**LEAH?"** Kim and Seth both screamed at the same time for who knows how long

"**Hellooooooooo? Are you two home?"** asked Quil waving his hand in front of our faces.

Embry pushed off his hand and grabbed my face in both of his and kissed me. I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him back. This was the best kiss ever; it was like having your first kiss all over again. I felt like I was complete, my missing piece was now with me. Embry and I were now one; two halves of a heart; we were soul mates.

"**WWWWOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"** everybody screamed, they had never seen us kiss, they day before we had just told them we were a couple, and now they knew we were imprints.

"**I love you, Leah, so much, you are my life"** Embry said with his forehead against mine.

"**I love you too, Embry"** I said giggling

"**WHAT just happened?"** asked Collin

"**They've imprinted, you moron"** said Seth **"Congrats" **and he gave me a hug and said to Embry: **"And I'll be watching you, lover boy, you just made my list"**

"**What list?"** Embry asked

"**My list" **he answered. Embry rolled his eyes at him

"**Hey, I am not a moron"** exclaimed Collin and attacked Seth from behind and they started wrestling in the sand as Embry gave me another kiss.

"**WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"** Emily and Kim screamed while Seth and Collin struggled together

"**WHAT?! HOW?! And why now?! That can't happen, could it?"** asked Paul

"**That CAN happen, sometimes a person changes their ways and becomes what another one is looking for. You could say they imprinted late"** explained Sam

"**Whoa, so that means that we can imprint on a girl we have seen before, if she or we changed our ways?"** he asked

"**Yeah" **

"**Cool"** he exclaimed

"**MMUUUUUAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"** exclaimed Seth who was sitting on top of a struggling Collin. **"I AM VICTORIOUS ONCE MORE"**

WHAT DO YOU THINK?!! did you like it? tell me what we're your exact thoughts when you read it. i want to know because i have more surprises coming up and i want to know if you will like it or not

review please

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next thing we did was get our mom's together over at my house and tell them everything.

"**I didn't know you two were dating"** Embry's mom said

"**Oh, who cares? They have imprinted!!!!!"** said my mom giving us a hug

"**Congratulations, sweeties"** his mom said also giving us a hug **"We're going to be a big happy family now"**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The next day, I wanted to tell Billy that we had imprinted, because he was like a father to me. After my dad died, he was the one to always console me, give me advice my father would have given me and he would treat me like his own daughter. But when we went over there, he was never home; he was always over at Charlie's house with my mother, like they needed some kind of chaperone. So we decided to go the following week.

We walked to the door hand in hand. Just when we were going to knock we hear Jacob's voice inside: **"Can you believe it, Dad? I've just imprinted. On Bella's daughter, Rennesme!!!"**

I looked at Embry and he looked back

_Knock, Knock_

Jacob opened the door.

"**Hi, Jacob"** I said smiling a bit

"**Hey Leah, Hey dude"** he said giving Embry a handshake

"**Hey, Jake"** said Embry with a smile

"**We need to talk to you and Billy"** I said

"**Sure, come on in" **

After we explained everything to him, he told us he imprinted on Rennesme, Bella's daughter, who was half-vampire, half-human.

"**Look, Jacob, I'm sorry for what happened three weeks ago"** I said looking down

"**What are you sorry about? I'm the one who should be sorry, I was completely out of line"** he said giving me a smile

I nodded **"Ok, so are we cool?"** I said extending my hand

"**We're freezing"** he said taking my hand but giving me a hug

"**You are so dumb, Jacob"** I said laughing

"**Thanks and congratulations, man, I'm really happy for you and Leah. Friends?"** he said with a smile to Embry

"**The best"** said Embry giving him a hug

"**So, when are we going to meet her, Rennesme?"** I asked nudging him

"**Soon, very soon. How about today?!"** he said jumping from the couch

"**Today?! But the Cullens aren't expecting us"** Embry said **"How about next week?"**

Next up in the next chapters: the cullens make an appearance. Anyway thank you for all the reviews and everything else, you guys ROCK!!!

And remember PEACA LOVE TWILIGHT 4ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love you all so much

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Next week…_

"**WHAT?! You two imprinted, I'm so happy for you"** said Alice giving me a hug, even though Jasper was looking at her like she was crazy to be so near a werewolf.

I felt perfectly at ease with them maybe it was because they were family now. But I also found Alice and Rosalie to be so glamorous and fabulous. And now I thought that Bella was very brave to be around the vampires when she was still human, it would have creeped me out BIG TIME, but of course I was a werewolf, I was supposed to be repelled by them and Bella had been an ignorant human. I heard Edward laugh, I looked at him thinking what he thought was so funny and then he pointed at his head. SHIT!!! I had forgotten he could read minds.

"**YOU FINALLY SCORED, DUDE!!!!"** Emmett said in this booming voice giving Embry a knuckle touch

"**Congratulation, sweeties"** said Esme

"**Thank you"** I responded looking at Embry, who looked kinda nervous

"**What's going on here?"** asked Bella coming into the room with a little girl who looked like she was the recreation of Edward and Bella; if they were beautiful then this little girl was gorgeous.

"**Thank you"** responded Edward of my thoughts. I gave him a weak smile.

"**This is Rennesme or Nessie as I like to call her, you guys"** said Jacob taking her in his arms

"**Wow, she's gorgeous"** said Embry

"**Thank you"** said Bella

"**Leah and Embry have just imprinted on each other"** said Jasper to Bella

"**OH MY GOD, congratulations"** she said giving us a hug, I wasn't used to her skin being this cold

"**Would you like to stay for dinner? Edward is an amazing cook"** asked Esme.

"**Oh" **I looked at Embry, he nodded. **"Sure"** I just couldn't say no to this woman, she was so motherly

"**What would you like: Indian, Chinese, Italian? You mention it"** he said

"**Don't be such a show-off, Eddy-pooh"** said Emmett in a baby voice

"**I'm just asking what they want, my monkey man, no need to be jealous"** responded Edward pinching one of Emmett's cheeks

"**HEY!! Only Rose can call me that"** said Emmett giving Rosalie a kiss on the cheek

"**Come on, just pick something"** said Bella while Emmett had Edward in a headlock.

"**Stop fighting you two NOW!"** said Rosalie standing in between of Edward and Emmett who were are wrestling on the floor now

"**If you break something, you are going to pay for it"** said Esme giving them a stern look

"**Sorry, mom"** they both said getting up and looking down at their adoptive mother

"**Pick whatever you want"** Embry said, holding me close, maybe he thought that Emmett was going to attack me soon, too

"**Uh, do you have any pasta?"** I asked Edward

"**Sure, which kind?" **

"**Uh, fettuccini?" **

"**My specialty"** he said dashing into the kitchen

"**I'll help"** Bella said going after him

"**Leah's hungry so don't go making out now!"** said Alice to the both of them

"**Awww, you ruin the fun out of everything, Alice!"** said Bella from the kitchen

"**Party-popper!"** Edward also said

"**Dude, I dare you to beat at this new game I just bought"** said Emmett to Jasper

"**Aren't Embry and Jacob coming, too?"** asked Jasper

"**I would invite them but Jacob is playing with Nessie and I doubt she'll let him go and Embry doesn't want to leave Leah's side and she doesn't want him away either"**

"**Nessie, can I borrow Jacob for a couple of minutes?"** asked Jasper looking down at Rennesme

"**NO!!"** was the only answer she gave him

"**Hey, Leah, can we borrow Embry for a couple of minutes, too?"** Emmett asked me

"**No, I don't think so"** I said holding him closer and giving him a kiss

"**GAG!!"** Emmett responded

"**Oh, shut up" **

Edward was an amazing cook, and he couldn't even taste his own food, like those big chefs on TV. But it was very weird sitting at a table where out of 11 people, 3 were the only ones eating. After spending 3 hours playing dress-up with Alice, Bella and Rosalie, I decided it was time to go home now. When Alice found out I was planning to leave she begged me to stay one more hour, but I just couldn't, it was one in the morning, just because they couldn't sleep, didn't mean I could do the same.

The ride home was very quiet because Jacob and Embry fell asleep when I had gotten downstairs and since I didn't want to wake them up, Emmett and Jasper helped me put them in my SUV, so I was stuck driving. I dropped off Jacob first, who I nearly had to pull out of the backseat so he could wake up and go inside. Next was Embry, who was a little more helpful, but when we arrived to his bedroom, he didn't want to let me go.

"**Come on, stay tonight"** he said pulling me closer

"**I can't Embry, I have to get home" **

"**Please"** he said giving me the pout

"**No, Embry"** it was so hard to tell him that when he looked at me like that

"**Fine, then promise me you'll let me take you to a really nice restaurant where we can dress up and everything like prom"** he said holding me tighter and I knew he wasn't going to let me go until I said yes.

"**Ok, whatever makes you happy"** I said giving him a kiss. BAD IDEA!!! Because he got the opportunity to corner me and push me into staying with a much too persuasive kiss.

After a couple of minutes, my better judgment was telling me to leave or something WAS going to happen.

"**No, Embry"** I said pushing him away

"**Please, just a couple of more minutes"**

"**No, because those minutes are going to turn to hours"** I said finally getting out

When I was arriving at my house, Embry called me on my phone

"**Hello"** I answered

"**Hey, we didn't set the date for our date"**

"**How about tomorrow?"**

"**Tomorrow as in later today because it is 2 AM or tomorrow as in the day after today?"** he asked

"**Uh, the day after today, so I can have time to get ready, you want me to look pretty, don't you?" **

"**I want you to look gorgeous, but of course you always look gorgeous, but this a special occasion" **

"**And what is the special occasion if I may ask?"** I asked him because I couldn't think of anything

"**You can't ask because I'm not going to tell you"**

"**Ok, fine, well, I'll see you later, ok? Bye I love you"** I said

"**Ok, Bye, I love you too"** he said and hung up

* * *

I know this chapter is longer than my usual but i just couldn't stop writing. anyway thank you for all your support you guys.

i love you all, especially my BFF, melanie and ari11990 for reviewing all my chapters and giving me advice on how to make this story better for all of you to read

THANK YOU!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day I was awoken by Kim jumping in my bed.

"**What the hell are you doing here? It's 11 AM"** I said throwing her my pillow

"**Exactly, you've slept enough. Now get up so you can prepare for your date tomorrow"** she said hitting me with the pillow again and again

"**Just leave me alone"** I said

"**Come on, Kim, apparently she wants to go in her underwear to her date with Embry"** said Emily pulling Kim by the hand

They walked out of my room and closed the door behind them. Everything suddenly clicked, I had to buy a dress and shoes for my "special" date. I jumped out of bed and opened the door so hard it actually bounced back and closed again.

"**Shit"** I cursed silently

After reopening the door, I found Kim and Emily resting against the railing.

"**Took you long enough" **said Kim

"**Hey, I'm sleepy and my mind is working slower"** I snapped at her

"**Ok, well, get ready, because we have a long day ahead of us and lots of stores to hit to find the perfect dress for you SPECIAL date"** said Emily with a lot of emphasis on the word special

"**You two know something, tell me what's he planning to do" **

"**We can't tell you, but what we can say is that you are going to love it"** said Kim

"**SHHHHH, Kim, she's going to figure it out"** Emily nudged her on the ribs

"**Anyhoo, hurry up because Alice, Rosalie and Bella are waiting for us" **Kim continued

"**WHAT?! They're coming?"** I asked, Alice was a manic in malls. I think that if given the opportunity, Alice would buy a mall and never let anyone in, so she could have everything for herself

"**Of course, Alice is a genius in clothes and Rosalie is an expert in shoes" **

"**Then why is Bella coming?"** I asked, not that I had anything against her but now that I remembered Bella wasn't very good in fashion, she hated it, Alice was the one to dress her up every time.

"**To remind Alice that we need to eat"** said Emily

I ran back to my room and put on some jeans and cute shirt and some sandals, because if I went in shorts and a t-shirt, Alice would surely throw a fit. After 5 minutes, I ran out of my room to find only Kim waiting for me and she had this worry/nervous/scared look on her face.

"**What's wrong? Where's Emily?"** I said looking around

"**She went to the bathroom, she looked back" **she answered me

"**Emily"** I ran to the bathroom to find her bending over the toilet, spilling her guts out.

"**Emily, are you ok?"** I said holding her hair as Kim went to the kitchen to look for a glass of water

"**Yeah, I'm fine now"** she said getting up from the floor and blushed of embarrassment

"**What happened?" **

"**I was talking to Kim, when all of the sudden I got nauseated and thought I was going to be sick, so I ran to the bathroom"** she said taking the glass that Kim had brought

"**Are you ok now?"** asked Kim

"**Yeah, it's like nothing happened"**

"**Do you think you could come shopping with us?"** I asked feeling worried

"**Of course, maybe I ate something bad this morning or last night"**

"**Are you sure?"** I asked her again

"**Yes, now let's go"** she said pulling us both out of the bathroom

While getting in my SUV, I received a call from a very impatient Alice, who said they were waiting for us at the Seattle Mall. I sped down the streets as fast as I could but then had to stop once because Emily got sick again. I was getting really worried but she assured us that it was nothing because one minute she would be sick and then the next she was perfectly fine.

We arrived an hour and a half later and found Alice with like 20 dresses in her hands. She pushed me into the dressing room and every time I came out to show them the one I had on, she would have a different comment like:

"**That one's to tight"**

"**That one's not tight enough"**

"**That one is too short"**

"**That one is too long"**

Three hours and five stores later, we found the perfect dress. It was red, with spaghetti straps that hugged the shape of my body and was knee length. I loved it and so did everybody else, but the price I didn't love as much. But Alice wanted me to get it, so she paid for it.

"**Come on, Alice, I can't let you pay for all of it" **I told her

"**Nonsense, I want to buy it for you"** she told me as we walked to the counter

"**Please, can I at least pay for half of it?"** I begged her

"**No"**

"**Please?"**

"**NO, Leah, if you continue to bug me, I'll bite your head off"** she threatened

"**You should stop begging, she'll do it, you know"** said Rosalie

"**Ok, fine, you pay for it"** I gave in

"**YAY"** she said handing her gold card to the lady behind the counter

"**And now on to the shoes!!"** Alice said as we walked out of the store

"**I don't think so, why don't we let Leah, Kim and Emily eat something and then we'll continue"** said Bella

"**Thank you"** mouthed Emily

We went to the food court, where Emily ordered a huge combo, something not even Quil could eat.

"**Are you going to eat all of that?"** I asked her

"**Yes, I'm starving"** she responded

I gave Kim a what's-going-on-with-her kinda look but Kim just shrugged her shoulders because she really didn't know anything. We sat down in a table that Rose, Bella, and Alice had gotten.

"**That's a lot of food, Emily"** said Alice

"**I'm hungry"** said Emily with a look that not even Paul would mess with her

After 3 bites of her food, Emily suddenly turned pale and then green and she dashed off to the nearest bathroom.

"**Is she ok?"** asked Rosalie looking after her

"**I don't know, she been throwing up lately and eating a lot"** I said

"**Oh no!!"** said Bella in a hushed voice and with a blank look in her eyes, like she was remembering something that happened long ago.

* * *

oh no!!!!!!!!!!!! emily's sick or is she??? tell me what you think that's got her so sick. read and review, please. the reviews are what keep me updating

i love you all


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"**Come on, we've got to find her NOW!!!!!"** said Bella as she got up and ran to the bathroom at human pace, of course. The four of us ran behind her, Rosalie and Alice carrying most of the things.

People were beginning to stare at us but we didn't care, people had been staring at us the whole day, what with three pale gorgeous girls, three Quileutes, one of them being freakishly tall.

"**Emily, EMILY"** called Bella

"**What?"** she responded as she got out of the ladies' bathroom

"**Are you ok?"** Alice asked

"**Now I am" **

"**Come on, let's go inside, we need to talk"** said Bella pushing all of us inside

Alice checked that there was nobody in the stalls, so she could lock the door, giving us a moment of privacy.

"**How long have you and Sam being married?"** asked Bella sitting on top of the sink counter

"**Uh, 5 months"** answered Emily

"**And, um, how long have you been feeling like this, you know, eating excessively and then you get nauseated and throw up and then you're ok again?"** asked Bella looking at Emily for some kind of sign

"**Um, I think it's been happening for the last three days, maybe"** she responded not understanding why Bella was looking at her like that

"**Have you been really emotional lately, like you're normal but then you get angry or sad for no reason?"** Bella continued asking

"**Um, no, I don't think so"** she looked at us in confusion

"**Uh, yeah you have, Emily"** said Kim looking down

"**I have?" **

"**Yeah"** said Kim in a lower voice

"**And, I know this is a personal question, but have you missed any of your periods, maybe this past month's?"** asked Bella with a mixed expression in your face of emotion and worry

But when asked this question, Emily was quiet for some sometime looking very thoughtful and growing more and more worried and impatient. **"I have, I missed this month's and last month's"**

I hadn't realized that Rosalie had left until she came back and gave Bella a little box with a smile.

"**Um, Emily, I think that you maybe…pregnant"** said Bella with a huge smile on her face and giving the little box to Emily

"**WHAT?!"** Kim, Emily and I all screamed

"**Yeah, I mean all the signs are there. That's exactly what happened to me, but of course, you are in a much slower rate than I was" **

After 5 minutes, Bella's suspicions were proven correct, when we finally saw the little plus sign on the pregnancy test. We had all started to scream like maniacs. I couldn't believe that my cousin was PREGNANT!!! I was so happy for her, she finally ahd her wish. Ever since I had turned ten, Emily was always telling me that her #1 goal in life was to marry the guy of her dreams and have a baby.

But then Alice told us that we had to get back shopping for the shoes that I needed so we could tell Sam and the rest the good news.

"How about this heels?" Rosalie was asking me with a black, strappy 5 inch heel in her hand.

"**Those are perfect"** said Alice before I could even open my mouth

"**Ok, so we're set"** responded Rosalie

"**Come on, call, you need to call right now"** Alice said when we arrived at her house. I had never seen this house empty, but now all the guys, Rennesme and Esme were hunting.

"**Oh and two things, one: don't think about the pregnancy when the rest come back, Edward will read you mind and tell everybody and second: Leah, you're coming over tomorrow at 11 AM"** warned Rosalie as she took my dress, shoes and the rest of the things that we had bought upstairs to Alice's bathroom

"**Why?"** I knew she could hear me from where she was

"**To get you ready, of course"** she said suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs. I just rolled my eyes at her

I went to the backyard to call Embry.

"**Hey, babe"** he answered in the most beautiful voice

"**Hey"** I said laughing at my new nickname **"Um, listen, could you and everybody else from the pack come to the Cullen's house, it's really important" **

"**Uh, sure, all of us?" **

"**Yeah, it's a pack thing and please as soon as you can"**

"**Are the Cullens going to be there?" **he asked. I knew he got a bit nervous when it came to visiting the Cullens, but that was just for the first couple of seconds

"**Yeah, it includes them too" **

"**Well, ok, we'll be there soon"**

"**Ok, I love you"**

"**I love you too, bye"** and he hung up

"**There, they are coming very soon"** I said to Alice

"**Cool, because I just the rest and they are on their way" **

Fifteen minutes later, everybody had arrived and were seated in the living room.

"**What is going on? Did we ALL have to be here?"** asked Emmett

"**Well, if you wanted to be the last one to know, then you can just leave right now"** I responded

"**No, no, I'll stay"**

"**Good boy"** I said patting his head

"**Um, so we're all here because Emily has got some great news to tell us"** said Bella who was standing up in front of everybody with Emily. The rest of us had taken our places next to our boyfriends or husbands.

"**Are you ok, honey?"** asked Sam looking worried, seeing that Emily was about to have a panic attack

"**Yeah, I'm great. Actually, WE"RE great"** she responded putting a hand over her stomach

"**What do you mean, we?"** he asked eyeing her carefully

She took a deep breath and took one of Bella's hands then she said, well, practically screamed: **"I'm pregnant, Sam"**

"………**..WHAT?!"** he screamed with eyes of full of adoration and love

"**I'm pregnant"** she repeated with a shaky laugh and tears running down her face.

When I looked at Embry, he passed his fingers under my eyes and that's when I noticed I was crying, too. I laughed at myself and because I was so happy. Sam immediately got up and ran towards her. He took her in his arms and spun her around, kissing her all over the face while she laughed out of pure joy and excitement. I turned to look at Kim and saw that she was also crying and Jared was hugging her.

"**Congratulations"** various people said to them. Everybody had their turn giving them their congratulations and hugs.

"**When did you find out?"** asked Sam to Emily, while I was sitting in the stairs with Embry and Seth

"**Today, while shopping; Bella was the one to actually tell me"**

"**Are you sure you're pregnant?" **

"**I took a test and everything"** she responded. He was so happy he gave her another kiss and could barely stop smiling.

* * *

I just wanted to thank everybody that has reviewed and supported this story. THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!

And i was thinking of doing this other fan-fic. it was about how this other girl turns into a werewolf and apparently she is one of the guy's sister and other normal teenage things happen. Tell me what you think beause i started writing it but want your opinion so i can post it.

anyway, thank you all and i truly love you a LOT!!!

kises and hugs


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Embry and I had decided to leave everybody else to celebrate while he and I went outside to the lake near the house.

"**Oh, my"** I gasped looking at the scenery in front of me, while we broke through the last of the trees of he forest hand in hand.

The full moon had created a perfect reflection on the water's surface and the light blue lake looked like it sparkled under the night stars.

"**Is gorgeous, isn't it?"** said Embry putting his hands around my waist

"**Unbelievably gorgeous"** I said looking at him

"**Just like you, Leah"** I looked down hiding my blushing cheeks** "Anyway, are you ready for our date tomorrow?" **he said as he sat down on the grass and pulled me with him so I could sit on his lap

"**Yep, I got everything I need, but I'll need to leave early so I can come here" **

"**Why do you need to come here?"** he asked with his eyes suddenly bulging

"**Relax, Alice and Rosalie want to help me get prepared"** I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe they were doing this, it was ONLY a date, it wasn't like I was getting married, but I'm sure Alice did this for everything.

We both stayed quiet for a moment, I saw that my gorgeous boyfriend was contemplating the beauty of nature, so I decided to do the same. This place was perfect; it looked like it was from a fairy tale. It was a place where I was certain magic existed. My fairy tale was slowly developing.

"**Let's make this place, our place"** he said jumping up with me on his arms

"**How?"** I asked with a laugh

"**Let's mark the trees with our initials"** he said putting me down and taking out an army knife from his pockets.

"**Ok"** I ran to the tallest tree **"Let's do this one" **

He started carving L.C. + E.C. 4 ever surrounded by a heart

"**That is so corny"** I said with a chuckle

"**Well that is the effect you have on me, and I don't care because we will be together forever"** he said pushing me against the tree and kissing me

"**Forever"** I said and then kissed him back

I had never been this happy; before Embry, everything was dark, dull and boring. Now everything made sense, how neither my past relationships had ever worked out, no matter how madly in love we were, they never did. This was the ONLY thing I liked from being a werewolf. Finding your one true love, your soul mate was well worth the rest.

­

I know it's short but I had been planning to do this because it is so cute!!!!! and plus this setting is huge for the next ones to come. So read and review, please, your criticism helps a lot.

**Love you all**,

And remember **PEACE LOVE TWILIGHT FOREVER**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Embry's POV

After we all had returned back to the res, Sam decided that we should do a patrol of the area since it had been a long time since the last one. I immediately objected seeing as if we all phased, one the guys might ACCIDENTALY spoil my surprise for Leah. It hurt me A LOT to let her go from my side but I had to if I wanted to keep the secret from her.

"**Leah, maybe you should go home and get some rest"** Sam said. I knew that she was going to throw a fit but it was all worth it. And plus she was so cute when she was mad.

"**WHAT?! WHY?!"** Leah yelled at him

"**Because this is just a precaution and we don't need everybody and since you were the only one to do something today, you must be really tired" **

"**How come you don't send others away, too?!"**

"**Because they have been doing nothing at all. Come on, Leah, don't make this difficult"** said Sam

"**Being DIFFICULT?! ME, DIFFICULT?!"** she took a deep breath **"I'm just as capable as them, hell, I'm stronger than some people around here" **she was looking at Collin and Brady, who were very good complainers.

"**NO, Leah, go home"** he said with his Alpha voice. She knew she had to oblige. She gave him a long hard look before coming back to my side, giving me a kiss and an 'I love you' and leaving.

"**I really hate doing that to her"** said Sam as soon as she was out of hearing range. **"Well, let's get to work, then"** he clapped his hands and took off his shirt.

We all undressed quickly, but making jokes so the atmosphere wasn't so tense. Sam had already phased and so had Jacob and Paul. I let the heat overcome my body and soon I was standing on all four. Ten seconds later, everybody had phased and I could hear and see everybody's thoughts like a movie, one that made no sense. I don't know how Edward could stand this, it was MADDENING, but I guess he grew used to it, and so had I , and plus if I ever had to share my mind, I rather it be these guys, they are my friends, my brothers and of course Leah was my soul mate.

I was used to o privacy at all, the only secret that I was able to hide was the one that I liked Leah and that we were together even before imprinting. I wasn't ashamed of this; it was just that Leah didn't want them to know at the moment.

"_Ok, guys, spread out individually, so we can make this fast"_ Sam ordered and we all went our different ways.

Immediately I could feel, see, and hear all of my brothers' thoughts as they went through different places of La Push.

Quil was thinking about food AND Claire, obviously, but just wondering if she was already in bed and stuff like that, like a big brother.

Sam was ecstatic that he was going to be a father and couldn't wait to go home to his wife.

Jared was thinking about kissing Kim, soon everybody started complaining.

Seth, Collin and Brady were having a discussion about who was a better cook: Emily, Sue or Edward. I never got to hear the end of that fight because Jacob interrupted everything.

"_Quil, dude, I just wanted to say 'Sorry' for ruining your birthday with all that drama" _Jacob apologized but this just made me relive that day, so did the rest.

XXXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXXX

Kim had just taken Emily and Leah up to her house. Neither of us had moved an inch.

"**What the hell happened up there?!"** I asked Jacob, who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"**Like Leah said 'Nothing'"** he said with a calm voice

"**Did you two talk about Leah and the current events going on around here?" **asked Seth throwing a look at me, I knew and so did Jacob that he was talking about me and Leah.

"**Yes"** Jacob responded with a laugh

"**Guys, leave now!"** I said turning to look at the rest **"Only Jacob, Seth and I stay"**

"**We're not going anywhere, you two are going to kill each other as soon as we leave through that door"** said Sam looking at the both of us only.

"**Please, just leave and circle around the house or something"** I begged him **"And plus how am I going to kill my BEST friend" **I added with a smile

Sam glared at us for the longest time **"Fine, but if we hear something weird, we're coming right back"** threatened Sam

The rest walked out through the back door. Paul was the last one, **"Don't. Smash. Anything."** He said giving us dirty looks

As soon as he walked out, Jacob moved to the living room and threw himself on the couch.

"**Why are YOU so interested in Leah, dude?"** he asked with a weird smile in his face

"**Because I care for her"** I responded still standing up

"**Oh, cut the crap, I KNOW you two are together"** he said **"And how do YOU know, Seth?" **

"**Because she told me after it happened, I'm her brother you know" **

"**Why are you so pissed? You should be happy for me"** I challenged him knowing that Seth knew nothing of Jacob and Leah.

"**WHAT? I'm not pissed and I'm ecstatic for you, FINALLY you have a girlfriend"** he said sarcastically, I just glared **"If Leah never told you then I won't spill our little secret"** he said

"**What secret?"** Seth asked looking at the both of us

"**Oh, Leah didn't tell you that one, then don't get into big boys' business, Sethy-bear"** said Jacob

"**I Am Not A Baby"** said Seth through clenched teeth, he was starting to shake

"**Leave him alone"** I said pushing Seth away, he was starting to get way too near Jacob

Seth immediately calmed down and sat down on the other sofa still glaring at Jacob.

"**Why do you care for her?"** asked Jacob sitting straight and looking at me like it was unbelievable that I could care for her.

"**Hey, you're talking about my sister like she is this thing that no one cares for; I do and pretty much everybody else, if you haven't noticed! I do not appreciate you being rude and stupid about her! You have really changed a lot, Jacob. You are not the guy I used to look up to, anymore. I hate what you've become, Jacob! And I don't know who you think you are, but no one, NO ONE, talks about my sister like that!"** Seth shouted, I had never seen him lose control like this and pretty soon he had to run out of the house and phase, his anger was too much and of course he should feel it.

Jacob kept looking back at him when I started to talk again **"Because she is an amazing, beautiful girl, who has been hurt one too many times by guys like you and Sam. Life has treated her hard and she needs some calm and peace and I could help her find that"** I said

Jacob couldn't believe what I had just said. He maybe for some reason thought that I was incapable of helping and caring for others, I could see it in his eyes.

"**I need some air"** he said getting up and walking to the backyard. I followed him, he was my best friend but at the moment I couldn't trust his actions. He could phase right now and attack me or just run away.

"**Relax, I'm not going anywhere"** he looked back at me and gave me his familiar smile.

At this moment, I heard something fall behind me and when I turned around, Jacob phased, ripping his clothes and running towards the woods. I heard the others howling but I knew they weren't going to catch up to him, he was too fast. I phased quickly but when I did, I couldn't hear his thoughts, he had already phased back.

CRAP!!!!!!!! I phased back to my human self, ran to the house, naked and all and so did Sam and the others.

"**Where's HE going?"** asked Paul

"**I don't know probably to his house to get some clothes or to Kim's house to look for Leah"** I responded trying to find my cell phone

"**What did you guys talk about?"** asked Collin

"**None of your business, can't you see I'm trying to find my cell phone" **I snapped, he looked at me hurt. **"Look, I'm really sorry, it's just that I KNOW he is going to go to Leah and do something"** I apologized

"**It's ok"** he gave me a little smile

"**She isn't answering her phone"** said Seth hanging up his phone

"**Let me try"** said Sam, he got his phone off the counter and called Leah and Emily but neither of them answered.

Jared was calling Kim **"No luck here"**

YES!!!! I found it. I immediately called Leah but she wouldn't answer, I called over 10 times until I finally gave up. Seth, Sam and I were the only ones in the living room. Sam had ordered the rest to try and track down Jacob.

Quil suddenly cam running from the backyard **"WHERE'S CLAIRE-BE****AR?!" **

XXXXXX END OF FLASHBACK XXXXXX

I'm sorry if the dialogue is crappy but I just don't think I can write from the perspective of guys. But I did this chapter because it was a request and so here you go, ari11990 Anyway, I know that Jacob is kinda of a bitch in this chapter but I want o know why you think he acts this way towards his best friend.

Anyway read and review, please. Reviews are what make me continue updating

And remember PEACE LOVE TWILIGHT 4EVER


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jacob's POV

"_Whoa, I'm so sorry, you guys, for bringing that up"_ Embry apologized as he started thinking about other things.

"_WOW, I was a real bitch, wasn't I?"_ I laughed _"Anyway, it's ok, it was bound to happen"_ I said assuring him that I didn't care

Half an hour later, Sam told us that everything was clear and that we could all go home now.

"_Let's see who gets to our clothes first"_ I dared trying to soften the tension Embry's memory had created

"_You're on" _

"_Meet you guys there"_

"_Eat my dust"_ were several of the responses I got

Sam did the counting _"On you marks, get set, GO!!" _

I ran at top speed and basically flew. I could see the ways everybody had taken and I could see that I was the farthest away. I could see Seth was the closest one and he was basically there.

"_MUAHAHAHAHA"_ he laughed seeing what I was thinking. I pushed myself to go faster and in 5 seconds I could see set running beside me. It was head to head and I gave my last ounce of energy and was able to break through the trees first.

"_YES, I WON"_ I said and did my special evil laugh at him

Seth arrived half a second later and was really tired of running that fast. _"Leah could have easily beaten you"_ he said thinking of her running

"_That's true"_

"_He's got a point"_

"_You've got to admit it"_ the same people responded

"_That's true but Leah isn't here, I am, and I won. MUAHAHAHA"_ I said phasing back. By this point everybody else had arrived and were phasing back. We put our clothes on and got back to our houses to get a good night's sleep because that little run had wasted all our energies.

I know this chapter is short but I needed a way to end the day and decided to do it in a fun way after all the tension. Anyway, the best part is coming now: **THE DATE. OMG!!!!!!!!** YAY!!!!!!

Remember **PEACE LOVE TWILIGHT 4EVER**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Just when I was about to get to the best part of an awesome dream, I was awoken by the shrill screaming of my cell phone, it was the special ringtone I had for the special Alice.

"**Uhhh…."** I answered still groggy

"**Wake up, sleepyhead"** said Alice in her little preppy voice. I looked at my clock on top of the nightstand

"**But its 7: 00 AM, Rosalie told me to be there at 11: 00 AM" **

"**Oh, yeah, I know, I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over for some breakfast"** This immediately woke me up.

"**Who's going to make it?" **

"**I don't know, who do you want to make it?" **

"**I don't know, who else can cook, besides Edward and Bella?" **

"**We all can, but the rest are better than me and Jasper" **

"**Ok, so how about you all do it?"**

"**WOOOO- HOOOO"** I heard Esme and Emmett scream from the other side

"**Ok, so, I'll see you soon and HURRY UP!!!"** Alice said

"**Ok, Ok, bye" **

After 10 minutes, I was on my way to pick up Emily and Kim, so they could also be tortured with me. I went to Emily's and knocked. I heard a lot of commotion from inside, it was probably feeding time for the boys, and when Emily opened the door, she was just taking off her apron that was covered with flour and other stuff I couldn't name.

"**AWW, Leah, why do you have to be such a party popper?"** I heard Paul shout from the inside

"**Just eat your damn food, Paul"** I heard Seth say

"**Oh my god, Emily, you are pregnant and they have you slaving in the kitchen for them" **

"**No, I wanted to do it, ask any of them, they wanted me to stay in bed but I just couldn't, they might burn something"** I just rolled my eyes; Emily was going to be a perfect mother.

"**Hi, boys"** I shouted inside **"Hi, baby, I love you" **

"**Hey, Lee, I love you too and I can't wait for tonight" **

"**Me, either"**

"**Kim, come on, Leah's here"** Emily shouted inside

Kim came out and we all took off to meet my doom

When I arrived at the Cullen's house, I was also greeted by a commotion that clearly came from the kitchen. Jasper was the one to open the door for us, I could see that human food clearly disgusted him and he wanted to be as far away as possible.

"**Hey, girls. They are at the kitchen" **

"**Thanks, MMM, it smells wonderful"** I said, smelling the aroma. I heard jasper making a gagging sound, and I just rolled my eyes at him

We all walked to the kitchen, where we saw Rosalie and Emmett making pancakes and waffles, Alice and Edward were making eggs, Carlisle and Esme were making fresh orange juice and on the counter were numerous plates filled with bacon, toast and other things. Bella was preparing the table in the next room and Rennesme was watching from one of the counter tops.

"**Hey, cutie"** said Emily giving Rennesme a hug

"**Hi, Emily"** she responded **"Hi Kim, Hi Leah" **

"**Hey, Nessie" **we both said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"**Whoa, you guys, we're only three people here, not a hundred"** I said leaning against the threshold and looking at all the food.

"**Oh, we know, we were just planning to take some to the guys"** explained Esme

"**But you can't cross the treaty line"** said Kim

"**We know, we were just planning to call them and meet them at the line"** laughed Emmett his booming laughter

"**Oh"** was all Kim said, she was still a bit afraid of him and Jasper, also.

We ate till we couldn't eat anymore, it was all so delicious, but we weren't like the guys, their stomachs were bottomless pits and black holes. Of course, Emily ate more than the rest of us, she was eating for two now.

"**Ok, let's go get you ready, Leah"** Alice said pulling me by the hand. It was just 10:30 AM

"**WHAT?! I have to wait an hour for digestion, you know"**

"**No, I don't know, and it's not like your going to take a bath…yet"** She pulled me upstairs and into her bathroom, where Rosalie and Bella were waiting for us, Rosalie with scissors in her hands.

"**What are those for?"** I asked, eyeing them carefully

"**To cut your hair, silly"** answered Alice

"**WHY?! I like my hair long" **

"**Relax, we're not going to do anything drastic, just some bangs and take off an inch or two"** I looked at them carefully but then decided: what's the worse that could happen? I had already messed up my hair once. When I started as a werewolf, I had cut it myself, CHIN-LENGTH. It was horrible, but at the moment I didn't care. So whatever, they would do now couldn't be worse than that. When I was sitting on Alice's tall pink chair, I noticed the black hair dye bottle on the counter.

"**And what is THAT for?"** I said pointing

"**Oh, that's to enhance your black hair, relax, it's going to be the same as your hair color"** Rosalie responded handing me the bottle

"**Then, why dye it?" **

"**Because…uh…because your hair is damaged, it's losing its color from the dust and sun and all the rest" **

"**No, it's not"** said Kim, who was sitting at the other end of the room with Emily reading a couple of magazines.

Rosalie and Alice threw her a glare and she immediately returned to the magazine.

"**Yes, it is. She can't see but we can. Right, Bella?"** asked Rosalie looking at her

She took one look at Alice's face and quickly agreed knowing that she had to because nothing was going to stop Alice and Rosalie from their plans.

"**Don't you trust us?"** Alice asked like an orphan asking for change or food

"**No, but that isn't going to stop you" **

"**Correct, now turn around and close your eyes" **

I did as she said, knowing that I had no control whatsoever until they finished everything.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

By 5:00 PM, Alice and Rosalie had my hair and makeup done and all the jewelry was in its place. The only things missing were the actual clothing.

"**Now, put your arms up"** said Alice

"**Why?" **

"**So I can undress and dress you"**

"**I think I can do that part myself"** I said taking the dress from Rosalie's hands

"**But can you do it without messing up your hair and makeup?"** she looked at me with a smile because she knew she had won

"**No, ok, fine, do it fast"** I said putting my arms up. Just 30 minutes before, she had done the same thing to put on me a way too sexy, black, lacey corset, in which I could barely breathe in. Apparently, when we went shopping she dashed into the lingerie store and bought it for me.

"**Don't worry; she did the same thing for my honeymoon. It was much, much worse" **said Bella patting my arm

"**Oh, BOO-HOO, Bella. You go to admit, it came in handy and both you and Edward loved it"** Alice said. If Bella could've blushed, she would've been bright red

Alice zipped me up and Bella helped me with my shoes because I could barley breath.

"**Listen, Bella, I want to apologize for all the things I did to you in the past, you know before you became what you are now"** I said looking in her eyes

"**That's ok, Leah, you were just been protective, don't worry, I understand" **

"**Thank you"** I said and we hugged

"**There, now. Let's see our creation"** Alice said taking my hand and pulling me in front of a curtain. **"Emily, could you pull that cord, please?" **

"**Sure, no problem" **The curtain opened to show one of the most beautiful girls had ever seen in my life. It took me a while to realize that I was staring at myself. My hair was smooth and shiny, cut in coats, with bangs that were a little under my eyebrows. My makeup was unbelievable and the dress and shoes looked perfect on me. I had never looked better in my life, not even at Emily's wedding or my high school prom.

"**Oh, my God"** was the only thing that I could say **"Thank you, Alice, Rosalie, everybody" **

"**You're welcome. It was fun and we're happy that you are happy**" said Alice

"**I would give you a hug, but I'm afraid I'll mess something up"** said Bella

"**You look unbelievable"** said Kim

"**Wait till Embry sees you"** said Emily

"**Wait till ANYBODY sees you, they aren't going to recognize you"** said Rosalie. I noticed that when she said this everybody threw her a significant look, like she had said too much. But I soon forgot that because the nerves were starting to kick in now. I had butterflies in my stomach, my heart was racing and I was shaking. My shaking wasn't the kind that would change me into a four legged freak, it was the one that had my hands and feet feel like ice.

"**May I come in?"** said Esme from the hall

"**Sure, mom"** said Alice. Esme entered with a camera behind her back and a shy smile.

"**Wow, you look gorgeous, Leah" **

"**Thank you, Esme" **

"**Your mom called and asked me to take pictures"** She showed me the camera

"**Uh, ok" **

"**You're ready to go. Picture time"** said Rosalie

They made me go down to the base of the stairs, where Esme took at least 50 pictures. By then, the rest of the Cullen guys entered the room

"**Well, look at you"** said Edward

"**You look very pretty, Leah"** said Carlisle with a smile.

"**Thank you"** I said once more. I wasn't used to many people telling me I looked pretty and gorgeous. Emmett just wolf-whistled and jasper gave me a smile, sensing my embarrassment. I had to look down so they wouldn't see me blushing.

Five minutes later, I heard a car approaching and then a knock on the door. I knew at once it was Embry and I couldn't breath, my heart started racing once more.

"**Relax, Leah"** said Alice squeezing my shoulders

"**And remember to breath"** said Emmett with a laugh. I was sitting at the couch and heard when Edward got up, walked to the door, opened it and let Embry in. I looked up just in time to see when he came over to me with a tender, loving smile. He had a dark blue long-sleeved shirt that was open at the top with black dress pants and shoes. His hair had been cut again but to his chin this time.

"**Wow, you look, wow"** he said taking me by the hand and helping me up

"**You too"** I said giving him a kiss

"**You ready to go?" **

"**Yeah, let's go" **

"**Uh, wait, here"** said Alice handing me a small handbag. I opened it and saw a cell phone, a camera and lip gloss.

"**Thanks"** I said walking to the door with Embry

"**Wait, we forgot to take pictures"** said Esme

"**Right, forgot"** I said turning back and standing at the bottom of the stairs with Embry

After 30 minutes of taking MORE pictures, we were able to leave.

He opened the door of his car and helped me in. He was such a gentleman, one of the many things I loved about him.

"**Where are we going?"** I asked as we drove down the highway

"**You'll see"** he said taking my hand and kissing it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

We drove all the way to Seattle to this elegant, little restaurant near the beach. Our table was decorated with candles and rose petals all over it.

"**You like it?"** asked Embry as he took out my chair

"**I LOVE it, thank you"** I said with a lump in my throat. It had been a long time since I had been treated like this. I felt like a princess once more and prince charming was making everything perfect and complete.

Just as we were getting in the car to go back home, he took out his cell phone and called someone. I couldn't see who it was.

"**Now"** was the only thing he said before hanging up

"**What was that about?"** I asked him as we drove away

"**Nothing of importance"** he said taking my hand and leaning in to give me a kiss

"**Did I mention that you look gorgeous tonight?"** he asked as he gave me another kiss on the hand

"**Yes, you have. And did I mention that I love you?" **

"**Yes, and I love you too. More than you can even imagine" **

I looked into his eyes and smiled. It was the only thing I could do, whenever I was with him it was the only expression and emotion I felt, he made everything so much better. Even with the mention of his name, a smile would form in my lips.

After an hour of driving back, he took me to the Cullen's house.

"**I thought we were going back to La Push"** I said

"**You thought wrong, sweetie. We have one more thing to do over here"** he said giving me a smile. Maybe this was what everyone was hiding from me

"**Can I ask what?" **

"**No, you can't. Sorry" **

When we parked in front of the house, everything was off, not a single light was turned on, it was kinda creepy being in this dark. He helped me out of the car and took my hand

"**I'm going to cover your eyes now, ok?"** he said taking out a scarf from the back of his car and putting it over my eyes

I didn't know where he was taking me and frankly, I didn't care as long as I was with him, I felt safe and happy. He pulled me by the hand the whole time and when it got difficult to walk, he carried me, which was most of the way.

After what seemed like forever, he put me down on my feet.

"**Ok, I'm going to take off the scarf. Keep your eyes closed until I tell you" **

"**I don't know what the big deal is, but ok" **

"**Trust me, you are going to LOVE it"** he said as he took off the blindfold and pulling me a little bit further.

I had this weird feeling now; I was happy/excited/nervous/frustrated/anxious. I didn't know what the big mystery was and I was getting anxious that he wouldn't tell me.

"**Okay, open your eyes NOW" **

When I opened them, tears came very fast. We were at OUR spot by the lake, but it was completely different. There were twinkling lights all over the trees, there were candles floating on the lake forming a heart. And there were rose petals scattered all over the floor forming a path towards the shore. There were at least a thousand roses used for this. At the end of the path, there was a circle formed by roses on vases and heart-shaped balloons. Even though, I'm not a girl that loved all the girly stuff, I absolutely LOVED all of this, it was gorgeous.

"**Oh, my GOD, what's this? It's gorgeous, Embry. Did you do all this by yourself and why did you do all this?"** I could've asked more questions if he hadn't interrupted me by kissing me so passionately I was soon out of air and had even forgotten my name.

"**Come with me, I want to show you something"** he put his hand in my waist and led me down the path and to the circle of roses and balloons.

"**Embry, what is going on?"** I asked once more. I was getting anxious and frustrated but it was a GOOD frustrated.

When we arrived at the end, he said in a serious tone but with a smile,

"**Ok, guys, you can come out NOW" **

When he said this, all the Cullens, the pack, Emily, Kim, both our mothers, Charlie and Billy came out from the woods and stood at the beginning of the path. They were all dressed very elegant and they each had huge smiles on their faces.

"**Please, Embry, tell me WHAT IS GOING ON?"** I laughed to hide my nerves. He just looked at me with this weird expression, but what stood out the most was his breathtaking smile.

He took out a small box from his pant pocket and knelt down to the ground in one knee.

"**What are you doing, Embry?"** I asked I swear my eyes were going to pop out.

"**Leah Clearwater, I love you very, very much. You are my imprint, my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"** he asked with these tender look, his eyes were watering up and I saw when a tear feel down his cheek.

I could hear people crying on the background, I, myself was crying uncontrollably, I couldn't believe this. I thought this was never going to happen after Sam broke up with me. But here we were and I felt that my bond and love for Embry was getting stronger and this was a way to secure it and prove it was true, that this was NOT a dream.

I cleared up the tears from his eyes with my hands.

"**Yes, yes, yes, YES"** I said crying and laughing.

He slipped the most gorgeous ring on my fourth finder of the left hand and got up. He gave me a hug and a way too long kiss.

"**Thank you, I love you, Leah"** he said with his forehead against mine.

"**I love you, too, Embry"** and we kissed once more

There you go; this has got to be the best chapter and the most anticipated. I hoped you enjoyed it, but this is NOT the end. There is more to come later.

Please tell me what you thought and I'll be very grateful and will update sooner.

Love you all and thank you for all the support and reviews

Remember, peace, love, twilight forever


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"**Thank you, I love you, Leah"** he said with his forehead against mine.

"**I love you, too, Embry"** and we kissed once more

I heard a rush of footsteps and the next thing I know, everybody was giving us hugs and kisses.

"**Congratulations, baby. I'm so happy for you, Leah"** said my mom giving me a hug and a kiss. Her face was completely wet from tears.

"**Thank you, mom. Did you know about this?"** I asked wiping some tears from her face

"**Of course, honey. He asked me my permission and I gave him your father's and my blessings. He would've been really happy for you, Leah" **

"**I know, mom. Thanks, I love you" **

"**I love you, too" **

Then, came Seth giving me the biggest bear hug. **"My big sis is getting married, huh?"**

"**Yep, Sethy-bear" **

"**I'm really happy for you. He's off my list now"** he said with a smile and giving me a kiss on the forehead, he was taller than me.

Everybody had their turns to give us their hugs, kisses and congratulations.

"**We got you good, huh, Leah?"** asked Alice when all the girls went up to her bathroom to change.

"**Yeah, you did. How did you get ready so fast?"** I asked we had only been gone for four hours.

"**They're vampires. They're SUPER fast. Trust me"** answered Kim

"**Yeah, after they got ready. Alice helped Kim and Rosalie helped me"** said Emily

They all look gorgeous tonight. Alice and Rosalie were so fast, they even gave them haircuts and they looked beautiful.

"**Thank you"** I said to them while I looked down through the windows with my back to them.

"**For what?"** asked Bella while helping Nessie change

"**For everything. For the shopping spree, for helping, for not telling me about tonight, for being my friends." **

"**AWWWWWWW"** they all said in a chorus

"**I'm serious, you guys. I really appreciate it" **

"**We love you, Leah. And we're happy to do anything for you"** said Esme

When we went back to La Push, I decided we should all go to the beach. I was so happy right now, nothing could bring me down. The entire drive home, I kept thinking what my dad would say right now. He would've been happy that I had found my one true love, he would've told me:

"Leah, you couldn't have chosen a better person, I'm really happy for you" I know it would've hurt him to lose his princess but he was always going to be my #1 man. He had always said:

"Embry is a fine young man, he has a good head on his shoulders, so what if he's a little messed up, he is genuinely good" my dad had always played an important part in my life. He would do anything to make me laugh; he had been my best friend, but when I lost him, it felt like losing part of my soul, my body, my heart. Nothing could make me feel better, people tried but only a few succeeded, like Billy and Seth.

"**Are you thinking about Dad?"** asked Seth sitting next to me and patting my knee. Seth knew me so much

"**Yeah, I'm just thinking about what would've happened if he would've been there at the meadow and here with us at the beach"** I said contemplating the ring on my left hand.

"**He would've been really proud of you, he would've been happy that you were happy" **

"**I know. I miss him so much, Seth"**

"**Me, too. You know he would've wanted to give you away in your wedding" **

"**I know" **

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes watching the waves come and go.

"**You know, a couple of months after he died, I had this dream, where dad told me that he wanted me to protect you and mom from anything that could happen. That I was now the man of the house and that so far, I was doing a good job"** he chuckled at the end

"**Yeah, you are, Seth. You know, everyday you look and act like him. You two have such noble hearts and have helped me through rough times and that has left a mark on me. I love you, little brother and that is why I want YOU to give me away at my wedding, please?" **

"**Uh, really, you want ME to do it?" **

"**OF COURSE"**

"**Sure, and I love you too, Lee"** he said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

So I guess this is the end now, but I wouldn't leave you all hanging I will post the epilogue and I hope that you like the outcome of my story.

Thank you all so much for all the reviews and the story alerts I have received. I love you all and if it were possible I would give you all hugs

**HUG-HUG**

And remember like I always say: "peace, love, twilight"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Epilogue

4 years later…

I was sitting in my cute, tan leather couch in my living room. I had the wedding album opened at my lap and was just randomly searching and reminiscing of that glorious day.

A year after Embry proposed to me, the wedding was held at our spot by the lake near the Cullen's house. Alice and Rosalie had spent the whole day helping me prepare. They only needed about 20 minutes to get prepared and already had their bridesmaid dresses on and they looked gorgeous. Kim and Bella were my other two bridesmaids and Emily was my maid of honor. Our spot was beautifully decorated thanks to Esme, Embry's mom and mine. Esme was a GENIUS when it came to decorating. Claire and Rennesme were the two loveliest flower girls, Seth was the one to walk me down the aisle and give me away. In our SPECIAL wedding, we decided to make an exception and have TWO best men: Jacob and Quil, we couldn't decide. The rest of the guys, Sam, Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady were the groomsmen. The father of a friend of Bella, Angela Weber was the minister, he had been in Bella's and Edward's wedding.

Our honeymoon had been in Hawaii, it was a gift from all the Cullen "children". Esme and Carlisle had bought and remodeled our new home near First Beach. That whole month was the best one of my life. I got married with the most gorgeous person in the world; he was kind, caring, loving and many things more.

"**Mommy, mommy"** my gorgeous three year old daughter, Johanna, said, running into my arms

"**Hi, honey. Did you have fun at the beach?"** The whole pack (the guys) had decided to take the kids to the beach, so we could have a day to relax. Now a days, the guys would help us take care if the kids, they were more trust-worthy and not the complete irresponsible losers from 6 years ago, when I had just met them.

"**Yes, mommy, look what I got you"** she took out a green sea shell from her pocket and showed it to me.

"**Oh, that's my favorite color, thank you, princess"** I said taking the shell, she was now the princess

"**I love you, mommy"** she said wrapping her arms around my neck

"**I love you, too, honey"**

"**Come on, Jo, let's play in the backyard"** said Ian, Emily's four year old son

"**Yeah"** said Kim's three year old, Jim. A bigger, much older Claire ran behind them

She gave me a kiss and went to the backyard to play with her cousins.

"**Whoa, there!"** said Seth getting out of their way **"Hey, sis" **

"**Hey"** I said giving him a kiss on the cheek **"Where's everybody else?"**

"**Oh, they're coming"** he said sitting down at the couch

"**Hey, baby"** said Embry from behind, I turned around a gave him a kiss and hug

"**Oh, get a room, you two"** said Quil sitting next to Seth

"**This is our house, if you don't like it, leave"** said Embry kissing me even more passionately

"**Fine"** he grumbled

I was so glad of how my life had turned out; here I was with my husband and beautiful daughter. Everything had turned out perfect. I just had ONE other thing to say to my huge family

"**You ready, Leah?"** asked Emily coming over to me with Kim. They had been with me this whole day. We had been preparing mentally and emotionally for what was about to happen

"**Ready as I'll ever be"** I said **"You ready, Kim?"**

"**Nervous but ready"** she responded taking our hands

"**Guys we need to tell you something"** I said, they all ignored me except, of course, my husband

"**YO, DROP THE DAMN FOOD NOW!!!!!"** screamed Kim. Everybody froze mid air and turned to look at us. **"Thank you"**

"**Like I said, we have some important news to tell you"** I repeated

"**Um, Emily"** I said suddenly intimidated by our audience

"**No Kim, you"** Emily said

"**Uh, Why don't we do it together?"** she suggested

"**Ok"** Emily and I both responded

"**Just tell us"** said an impatient Paul

"**1, 2, 3"** mouthed Emily

"**WE'RE PREGNANT!!!!!!!"** we all screamed at the same time

"**WHAT?! AGAIN?!"** they all responded. They whole situation and exchange was hilarious

**"You heard us, the three of us are pregnant"** I said.

Embry, Sam and jarred all came running towards us and gave their respectful wives hugs and kisses.

After half an hour of celebration and excitement, Jacob interrupted everything**. "Well, I brought our favorite movies, how about we watch them together, for old times' sake?"**

We all quickly agreed. Despite all the drama and everything else, the fact that we were much older didn't ruin the fun, loving pack that we had started being over four years ago. Our family was growing more and more each time, what with new werewolves and our children. Everything that we did for each other showed the love that we ahd for each other and NOTHING could ever break that.

So, I guess this is the end of this story. It was very fun for me to write this for myself and I'm glad that you all liked it.

I'm really happy for all the review and comments you all have sent me and it all inspired me through the whole writing and posting process.

I'm writing this new story and it's called **"Missing Pieces"**. It includes the whole pack also and new people. So I hope you read it and like it. I'll probably post it at the end of this month or the beginning of February.

Anyway, I love you all and am grateful too.

PEACE, LOVE, TWILIGHT


	25. Chapter 25

HI to all

This is not another chapter this is just a thank you note from me to all of you.

I wanted to say thank u and that I appreciate all of your reviews especially from ari, sparechange, and Sarah and of course, my BFF, Melanie, who reviewed every single chapter and urged me to update almost every day or every week. I love every single one of you and hope you all the best.

I'll probably post the new story this week or the next, it will be called Missing Pieces so look it up. Anyway, I have a request for all of you:

PLEASE SEND ME THE NAME OF UR FAVORITE SONG SO I CAN POST THEM ON THE NEW STORY. PLEASE????????????????????????????????????????????????

IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT AND I NEED U ALL TO HELP ME. DO IT AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT. ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE????????????????????????????????

AND THANK U

P. S.

Sarah,

I'm sending this message to u through here because I can't reply to ur reviews or send u a PM ( don't know why)

I loved ur last message and u totally have to keep me updated on ur story, please send me the name of it and I'll promise u, I'll be one of the first ones to review it. Thank u for ur support and for boosting up my confidence and I appreciate ur eagerness for my updates. I love you and God bless u.


End file.
